Gohan en el Universo DxD
by Zaskete
Summary: [DxD-DBZ Crossover] Gohan logra derrotar a Cell, pero no sin tener que pagar un precio, habiendo perdido a todas las personas que considero preciadas pronto se encuentra como discípulo del Dios de la Destrucción Beerus y lo acompaña a vigilar un nuevo universo que les fue asignado, más precisamente el Universo de DxD.


**Si alguno de ustedes nota que esto es similar a otra historia, eso es por que tome muchos elementos de una historia que leí, pero encontré que cuanto más leía, menos me gustaba. ****Básicamente aunque las dos historias empiezan de la misma forma cambie muchas cosas, corregí todo tipo de faltas de ortografía y cambie el destino de muchos personajes, por lo que cuanto más avance la historia más cambiara, creo que si alguno de ustedes la conoce pueden ver todos los cambios, en fin, espero que les guste.**

**Dejen sus reviews para ver si les gusto o no, si dejan varios favoritos y reviews subo la segunda parte.**

**Capítulo 1: La derrota del androide perfecto.**

**\- ¡KAME-HAME-HA! –** Tanto Cell como Gohan habían gritado y soltado un haz de Ki con toda su energía el uno contra el otro.

Gohan, un niño de tan solo 11 años que tenía el destino del mundo entero sobre sus hombros estaba perdiendo. Su nueva forma de Super Saiyajin Ascendido se estaba quedando sin energía, mientras que Cell parecía no sufrir los efectos de la prolongada batalla que habían sostenido.

Cell era un bio-androide de un futuro post-apocalíptico que estaba empeñado en demostrar su perfección al medirse cara a cara contra los Guerreros Z, estaba compuesto de células de todos los grandes combatientes del mundo mientras que su oponente Gohan un híbrido entre humano y saiyajin se estaba cansando cada vez más en la batalla.

Gohan tenía la ventaja cuando había desbloqueado su forma de Super Saiyajin Ascendido, debido a esta nueva forma sus instintos dormidos de Saiyajin parecieron despertar, llevándolo a actuar de manera arrogante y despiadada, lo que lo llevo a querer torturar al androide.

Cell al verse contra las cuerdas había tratado de auto-destruirse, pero antes el padre de Gohan, Goku, tuvo la necesidad de transportar a Cell lejos y evitar la destrucción de la tierra. Para el horror de todos Cell se había regenerado incluso después de eso, explicando que había dejado una sola célula en el campo de batalla y con solo eso pudo recrear su cuerpo, incluso volviéndose más fuerte al sobrevivir esa experiencia cercana a la muerte, un don otorgado por las células saiyajin y fácilmente podría superar a Gohan debido a la fatiga que la pelea había provocado en él.

\- Este es el fin para ti Gohan. – Cell gritó mientras su Kamehameha abrumaba el propio ataque de Gohan. Sus dos ataques estaban colisionando creando un gran domo de energía, cada mitad luchando por prevalecer frente a la otra.

\- Gohan, ¡libera tu poder! ¡sé que tienes más dentro de ti! No debes de preocuparte por el daño que puedas causar a la Tierra, podemos arreglarlo con las esferas del dragón. - Goku con la ayuda de Kaio sama aportaba ánimos a su hijo telepáticamente.

\- ¡HAAAAAAAH! - Grita Gohan intentando sobreponerse a Cell, quien simplemente gruñó y volvió a concentrarse.

\- ¡Tal vez tenga que pedir algo de respaldo! – Cell dijo con una sonrisa, extendió su cola por detrás de su espalda y para la sorpresa de Gohan, genero a varios Cell Jr, quienes furtivamente se dirigieron hacia el Saiyan pretendiendo distraerlo.

\- ¡GOHAN! ¡Nos ocuparemos de estas cosas, tu enfócate en Cell! – Gritó Piccoro, un guerrero Namekiano y su primer mentor quien también es su modelo que seguir, sin importarle su estado precario debido a que también se encontraba herido.

\- ¡Esto es por Goku y Trunks! **¡KIENZAN!** \- Krillin gritó con fuerza cuando dos Cell Jr. trataron de llegar a Gohan, ambos fueron cortados por el disco amarillo brillante de K lanzó, tan pronto como lo hizo se quedó sin energía y fue rápidamente asesinado.

\- ¡KRILLIN! - Gohan grita casi perdiendo el equilibrio durante un segundo antes de forzar a Cell a atacarlo de nuevo.

\- ¡Gohan, enfócate en el ataque! - Ten Shin Han gritó mientras ponía sus manos hacia delante de su vista **\- ¡Taiyōken! -** el guerrero de tres ojos gritó mientras liberaba su técnica hacia los Cell Jr. cegándolos por unos segundos.

**\- ¡Kame-hame-ha! -** Yamcha, el antiguo bandido, gritó mientras soltaba un haz de Ki en sus enemigos cegados, ambos habían agotado sus últimas reservas de energía, más sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes y fueron acabados por otra oleada de los pequeños Cell.

\- ¡Ten, Yamcha! – Gohan pensó con rabia apenas contenida, pero utilizó esa ira y emoción para forzar su ataque más adelante hacia Cell, quien comenzó a preocuparse al estar perdiendo terreno, continuó engendrando Cell Jr. y el poder que invertía en su Kame-hame-ha.

**\- ¡Makankōsappō! –** Tres agudas voces que pertenecían a Cell Jr. gritaron mientras un espiral de energía naranja se dirigía directamente por un costado hacia Gohan quien no podía esquivar debido a que perdería la colisión de energías contra Cell pero al igual que en el pasado en una situación similar un borrón de blanco destello en su mirada y se escuchó el aleteo de una capa.

\- Hay cosas que nunca cambian, supongo que esta es una de ellas. – Dijo una voz áspera, la escena se aclaró cuando Gohan vio a su mentor Piccoro una vez más frente a un ataque dirigido que con su vida, recibió las tres vigas de energía de lleno. Tenía su ropa destrozada, su torso descubierto mostraba el grave daño recibido cerca de su corazón.

\- ¡Señor Piccoro! – Gohan gritó mientras el guerrero Namekiano se apoyaba ligeramente sobre su rodilla después del ataque, aun así, se recuperó de nuevo para un ataque - ¡Todavía no me des por muerto! – Piccoro gritó mientras sus puños resplandecían de amarillo profundo, disparó varias esferas de energía amarillas sin parecer estar apuntando a nada en específico. Cuando el cielo estaba lleno de esferas amarillas, Piccoro sonrió sádicamente antes de que todas se volvieran de color púrpura y con lo último de su Ki manipuló las esferas hacia los Cell Jr. creando explosiones masivas y causando grandes daños a los pequeños monstruos que perecieron en el ataque,

Piccoro volteó ligeramente, dedicándole unas últimas palabras a quien consideraba su hijo en todo menos sangre.

\- Acaba con esto, Gohan. Sé que puedes hacerlo… No, eres el único que puede hacerlo. – Dijo antes de caer al suelo y cerrar los ojos por última vez.

\- ¡PICCORO! – Gohan gritó tanto como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, la rabia pura corrió a través de su cuerpo al ver como su mentor había muerto frente a él, canalizando toda esa ira en el monstruo delante de él que se estremeció por el odio ardiendo en Gohan y empujo el ataque de nuevo hacia Cell con más fuerza.

\- ¡Hngh! – Cell gruñó mientras trataba de empujar de nuevo el Kame-hame-ha de regreso a Gohan, ambos estaban dando todo en él.

Pero los Cell Jr. no se detuvieron en lo absoluto, estaban llenando todo el campo de batalla como una infestación y en estado de shock, ya que su creador estaba siendo presionado con ese ataque.

\- Ahora, ¿quién te va a salvar Gohan, habrá alguien más quien me detenga? Tu madre, Bulma, ese viejo maestro Roshi, ¿alguien más a quien pueda matar? – El androide pareció burlarse de él, mostrando su despreció por todo lo que el joven consideraba preciado.

\- Maldito monstruo, solo somos tú y yo, ¡voy a terminar esto ahora mismo! – Gohan gruñó con los dientes apretados y una intensa mirada de odio.

\- Bueno, entonces, no te importará verlos morir así, ¡veamos hasta dónde puede llegar tu sangre de Saiyajin! – Cell dijo con una sonrisa maniática mientras los Cell Jr. Volaron por el campo de batalla y se extendían por todo el mundo en busca de sus objetivos.

\- No, Cell, ¡esto es entre nosotros! – Gohan estaba a punto de dejar el ataque, pero se dio cuenta de que era lo que Cell quería, Ahora le dolía tanto el no haber escuchado a su padre en matar a Cell inmediatamente.

**\- ¡Ataque BIG BANG! –** una voz gritó desde arriba ambos habían girado sus cabezas para ver la forma maltrecha de Vegeta flotando por encima de ellos, jadeando de agonía tras ese último ataque, borrando a los Cell Jr. que estaban a punto de matar a Gohan.

\- ¡Vegeta! – Gohan dijo en estado de shock, quien habría pensado que incluso Vegeta trataría de salvar su vida.

\- ¡Vengan, pequeñas sabandijas! ¡Terminaré esto de una vez por todas! – Vegeta dijo con una sonrisa despiadada y los Cell Jr. se le acercaban mientras los restantes se movían hacia Vegeta, quien parecía estar a punto de perder la conciencia.

\- Bueno, parece que el príncipe nos ha honrado con su presencia, ¡pero no por mucho tiempo, mátenlo! - ¡Jejeh! – los Cell Jr rieron cuando todos asaltaron el cuerpo desgastado de Vegeta que simplemente ignoró el dolor y enfocó su Ki en sí mismo.

\- Así es, insectos. ¡Vengan! – Vegeta rio mientras estaba rodeado por Cell Jr. Todos ellos se amontoaron en su cuerpo como un enjambre de insectos antes de que Gohan se diera cuenta de lo que el príncipe iba a hacer.

\- Esto… Lo hago por Trunks. – Vegeta dijo con una sonrisa y vio la cara de Gohan conmocionada, mostrando más emociones de lo que jamás había hecho: - ¡Sí, incluso tú Kakarotto y tu pequeño mocoso, lo ultimo de la raza saiyajin! ¡Mi raza! Cell te veré en el infierno cuando Gohan te aniquile! -

Vegeta recolectó su fuerza vital y la convirtió en energía, creando ondas de energía que destellaban alrededor de su cuerpo, rayos de energía destellando en una demostración de poder puro, entonces de un grito ensordecedor, liberó toda su energía almacenada como una enorme explosión en forma de un domo que envolvió a todos los Cell Jr. mientras chillaban de dolor antes de ser envueltos en el ataque y ser vaporizados.

\- ¡QUÉ! – Cell se enfureció cuando todos sus Cell Juniors fueron acabados de un ataque y el resto de los Juniors estaban demasiado lejos para poder comunicarse telepáticamente, por si fuera poco, estaba demasiado cansado para engendrar más, pues podría comprometer su enfoque en el choque de energías si se sobre esforzaba, todo se había reducido a él y al muchacho.

\- ¡Esto es por papá, Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha! – Su energía se incrementó, sin haber terminado aún de hablar. - ¡Ten Shin Han, Piccoro y Vegeta! ¡Este es tu final CELL! – Gohan gritó y con un último empujón forzó tanto Ki como pudo en el choque de ambos ataques envolviendo completamente a Cell que solo sentía como su cuerpo era despedazado por la energía intensa del ataque.

\- ¡Ahora Gohan! – Goku gritó dentro de su cabeza.

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAA! – Gohan gritó mientras continuaba el ataque sobre Cell, poco a poco desintegrándose y desfigurando al androide en el ataque antes de convertirse en polvo en el viento, solo pudo gritar en su último esfuerzo ya que todas sus células estaban siendo eliminadas por completo hasta convertirse en nada. Desde la oscuridad en el espacio se pudo observar una intensa viga de luz celeste que avanzaba sin rumbo hacia hasta desaparecer como signo del final de una batalla sin precedentes que tuvo lugar en la tierra.

\- Yo... gané – murmuró antes de que se derrumbara en el suelo, inconsciente, en ese instante para él, el mundo se apagó.

\- Hugh, me siento tan cansado. – Pensó Gohan mientras se despertaba. Su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado de ser drenado de toda su energía, de repente sintió una energía familiar cubriendo su maltratado cuerpo, como si lo estuviera curando de todas sus heridas.

\- ¿Den... de? – Gohan gruñó mientras forzaba los ojos a abrirse viendo a su amigo Namekiano que había salvado antes en el planeta Namek. Su cuerpo sanaba y las heridas poco a poco desaparecían en un despliegue de sus increíbles habilidades sanativas.

\- ¡Gohan, estás despierto! – Dende dijo sorprendido cuando terminó de curarlo con su energía.

\- Sí, ¿dónde estamos? – Preguntó Gohan mientras miraba hacia el cielo, era de día cuando estaba peleando, pero ahora solo reinaba la oscuridad de la noche.

\- Todavía estamos en el campo de batalla, ¡derrotaste a Cell! ¡Lo hiciste Gohan! – Dijo Dende con una sonrisa, pero Gohan todavía parecía desamparado cuando todos los recuerdos asaltaron su conciencia.

\- Entonces todos los demás… – Musitó Gohan, sin el valor de enfrentar la terrible realidad.

\- Están muertos. – Dijo Dende con voz sombría, terminando la frase dejada en el aire por Gohan, pero Dende rápidamente mencionó un importante detalle: - ¡Pero no te preocupes, tenemos las esferas del dragón para revivir a todos! –

Se tranquilizó al recordar eso y por primera vez desde que despertó sonrió, sintiendo que aún había esperanzas. Dende pronto le explico que llego poco después de que Cell fue derrotado y tomo los cuerpos de sus amigos con ayuda de Mr. Popo al templo sagrado.

\- Debemos de juntar las esferas entonces. – Dijo Gohan y trató de levantarse para sentarse. El viento movía con fuerza su ropa destruida y se permitió ver los resultados de su encuentro contra el androide, un terreno desolado, completamente desprovisto de vida fue lo que sus ojos encontraron. Un enorme cráter cubría el tramo donde Vegeta se sacrificó, a su lado había restos de enormes agujeros donde Gohan mató a Cell y donde varios ataques aterrizaron se encontraba inconsciente la Androide 18, al parecer Dende había estado demasiado inseguro sobre si llevarla traería consecuencias o no, pero Gohan estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse en ese momento.

\- Uf, me voy a casa. – Dijo Gohan mientras se levantaba de un salto. – Necesito decirle a mamá lo que pasó, y también a todos los demás. –

\- ¡Espera, Gohan! – Dende dijo y Gohan se detuvo. Dende parecía incómodo, sostenía con las manos temblorosas su cetro mientras Gohan lo miraba, temiendo como reaccionaria cuando ya había perdido a todos sus compañeros.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del pelinegro, temiendo lo peor al ver el comportamiento del guardián de la Tierra - ¿Acaso Cell…? – Gohan dijo mientras pensaba en lo que dijo Cell durante la batalla, pensó que simplemente estaba intentando desconcentrarlo.

\- Los Cell Juniors murieron cuando mataste a Cell, pero no inmediatamente, con la energía que les quedaba, ellos fueron a tu casa y mataron a todos... También en La Corporación Capsula… Todos fueron asesinados. – Dende apretaba los puños mientras la mirada de Gohan se perdía viendo la nada.

Inmediatamente se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, habiéndole fallado a todos. Se sentía como si hubieran atravesado su corazón.

\- No, ¡no, no, no, No! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDICIÓN! – Gohan gritó, primero en la negación, luego en una incontrolable furia golpeó sus puños en la tierra, creando enormes grietas en el mismo mientras las lágrimas fluyeron cual cascadas de sus ojos, habiendo perdido todo lo que consideraba preciado.

\- ¡Gohan espera, recuerda las esferas, aún no todo está perdido! – Dende dijo, Gohan alzo la vista después de eso y se levantó de nuevo, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro controlando sus impulsos.

\- ¡Bien, vamos a traerlos de vuelta! ¡Ahora mismo! – Dijo Gohan un poco desesperado, Dende pareció un poco sorprendido, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Dende despego del suelo, el hizo lo mismo teniendo sus energías renovadas gracias a la curación aportada por su amigo, volteando su mirada hacia la androide inconsciente chasqueo la lengua sin tener tiempo para dudas, levantándola sobre su hombro ambos se dirigieron al templo.

Habían llegado al puesto de observación de Kami-Sama y Mr. Popo ya había recogido las esferas del dragón que Goku había recuperado antes y tan pronto como Gohan dejo al androide en el suelo se precipitó hacia ellas, como si fueran la respuesta a todo y en cierto modo, lo eran.

\- ¡Sal de ahí, Shen Long! – Gohan gritó y las esferas del dragón comenzaron a brillar en cuanto se emitió la frase. Brillaban intensamente antes de que el cielo se oscureció, de las 7 esferas un haz de energía se emitió y se disparó hacia arriba como un pilar. Se torció y serpenteó a través del cielo negro antes de elevarse sobre los cuatro presentes, desde el haz de energía, el dragón se había materializado en toda su magnificencia. La luz se había convertido en escamas verdes de dragón, y desde la punta una cabeza se materializó con astas marrones, bigotes verdes, mechones de cabello, un hocico fosas nasales y brillantes ojos rojos. Su largo cuerpo serpentino se movía constantemente desde la fuente donde fue invocado.

**\- USTED ME HA DESPERTADO DE MI SUEÑO, ADELANTE DIGANME SUS DOS DESEOS Y TE LOS CONCEDERÉ, LOS QUE TU QUIERAS. –** Shen Long habló con su voz autoritaria a través del templo.

\- Shen Long, ¡deseo que todas las personas asesinadas por Cell y los Cell junior vuelvan a la vida! –

**\- NO ES POSIBLE CUMPLIR TAL DESEO. –** Dijo Sheng Long después de una larga pausa provocándole un shock a los tres que lo observaban.

\- ¡QUÉ! – gritaron al unísono.

\- Porque no, ¿acaso es porque mi poder no es suficiente? – Preguntó Dende, puesto que el poder del dragón estaba ligado al que lo había creado.

**\- ¡ESE NO ES EL CASO, ESTO SE APLICA A TODOS LOS DRAGONES! –** Shen Long gritó.

\- Pero… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué? ¡No es la primera vez que pedimos un deseo similar! - Gohan tartamudeó antes de que se derrumbara al suelo tras perder sus últimas esperanzas.

Momentos antes, en un santuario muy lejano fuera del universo...

\- Hmm… – dijo una pequeña figura mientras observaba los diferentes universos en una pantalla. La figura tenía un pequeño cuerpo infantil, tenía un rostro azulado en los lados y una expresión en blanco, vestía una túnica rosa con el kanji ''Dios del todo'' en medio y 2 oídos grises prominentes a los lados de su cara.

\- Zen-Oh sama, ¿hay algo que le preocupa? - Preguntó el Gran Sacerdote. Este era el padre de todos los ángeles y el encargado de Zen-Oh, el rey del todo, creador de todos los universos.

\- Bueno, nee, es que todo el mundo sigue reviviendo, nee... Mira esto, nee. – Dijo Zen-Oh, mientras acercaba una pantalla hacia adelante para que el Gran Sacerdote observase.

En la pantalla, pudo observar aun un hombre rubio hablando con una persona con ojos anillados purpuras y de repente todo su pueblo entero volvió a la vida, pobre Shinigami que tendría que lidiar con todo ese papeleo.

Entonces miro otro mundo donde un chico de cabello rosa con llamas en sus manos y su gremio que tenía este hábito divertido de tener a alguien muerto, pero luego resucitarlo una vez que estaban muertos y de alguna manera sobrevivieron todo el tiempo.

También vio otro universo donde la gente recogía constantemente estas esferas del dragón para convocar al Dragón Eterno y desear regresar a las personas que habían muerto.

\- Ya veo, entonces, ¿qué se debe hacer acerca de esto Zen-Oh sama? –

\- Estoy cansado de esto, nee. Voy a prohibirlo, nee. Esas esferas del dragón y otras formas de resurrección desde el universo 1 hasta el 12 ya no funcionaran más, nee. – el punto de ver a los mortales crecer perdía sentido si tuvieran gente volviendo a la vida de nuevo todo el maldito tiempo.

\- Muy bien, como usted ordene Zen-Oh sama. Pero puedo preguntar, qué hay acerca del universo 13 y los otros que no están incluidos.

\- Esos universos son proyectos recientes, nee. Puesto que los lugares son un poco nuevos, lo dejare pasar por ahora, nee. –

\- Entendido Zen-Oh sama. – Dijo el gran sacerdote, tomando su bastón que brillaba ligeramente de la esfera en la parte superior mientras emitió la voluntad de Zen-Oh sama en los distintos universos. Todas las formas de resurrección ahora están prohibidas.

Y de vuelta al tiempo presente...

\- ¡NO PUEDO CREER ESTO! – Gohan dijo en estado de shock, siendo contemplado por el dragón, Dende y Mr. Popo.

\- Gohan, cálmate por un momento! – Dijo Dende, Gohan tuvo que controlarse para no gritarle a su amigo tras escuchar tales palabras, después de todo como se suponía que debía de calmarse después de haber perdido todo.

\- Todo es culpa mía, si hubiera acabado de inmediato con Cell, ¡nada de esto habría pasado! – Dijo enfadado con los acontecimientos y encontrando que al final el único culpable era el mismo. Su arrogancia no era algo malo necesariamente pero no haber tenido en cuenta la amenaza que Cell representaba le había costado caro.

\- Espera a Gohan, tal vez hay algo que podamos hacer – Dijo Mr. Popo ganando la atención de ambos. – Shen Long aún está presente, eso significa que no hicimos ningún deseo, si podemos descubrir la causa del problema entonces podríamos arreglar todo esto. -

\- Tiene razón Gohan, vamos, ¡no podemos rendirnos ahora! – Dende añadió también y Gohan se levantó lentamente, aunque interiormente se propuso no hacerse ilusiones, ya que no podría aguantar otro intento fallido más.

\- Es verdad. – Dijo Gohan dirigiendo su mirada al dragón. – Shen Long, ¿puedes decirnos la causa por la que nuestro deseo no puede ser concedido? Si necesitas usarlo como un deseo para darnos la información entonces, adelante. -

El dragón guardo silencio un segundo antes de contestar. - HMM, ESTÁ BIEN LES DIRÉ, LO HARÉ COMO UN FAVOR YA QUE ES ALGO QUE TODOS LOS MORTALES DEBEN SABER, LO QUE SUCEDIÓ FUE QUE UN SER SUPERIOR HA VISTO COMO USTEDES LOS HUMANOS ESTÁN BURLANDO EL CICLO DE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE, SE SUPONE QUE USTEDES DEBEN MADURAR Y CRECER COMO ESPECIE, PERO RECURREN A LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN PARA RESOLVER TODOS SUS PROBLEMAS, AHORA SE LE HA PUESTO FIN A ESTO Y CUALQUIER OTRA FORMA DE RESURRECCIÓN ESTÁ PROHIBIDO, PARA SIEMPRE, LAS DEIDADES SUPERIORES HAN ORDENADO QUE SEA ASÍ. –

Los puños de Gohan se apretaron con fuerza, sin querer hacerse a la idea de que jamás podría volver a ver a toda su familia y amigos.

\- Hijo, oye, ¿puedes oírme? – Dijo una voz desde el cielo, Gohan abrió sus ojos sorprendido, pero se mantuvo firme.

\- Papá, ¿eres tú? –

\- Sí, ¡soy yo hijo! – Goku respondió alegremente.

\- ¡PAPÁ! Lo siento, ¡lo siento mucho! Por mí, todos ustedes murieron yo no quería que nada de esto pasara... – Sin terminar fue interrumpido.

\- Detente justo ahí Gohan, la realidad no es esa, al final tu tan solo eres un niño de apenas once años. Nosotros manejamos mal toda esta situación y al final pusimos todo el peso en ti. Pudimos hacer las cosas de manera diferente, como yo que podría haberte entrenado más en ese estado que supera al Super Saiyajin y tratar de controlar tus emociones, sé exactamente cómo se siente cuando me transforme la primera vez y lo que tu experimentaste fue probablemente peor. –

\- Podría haberme fusionado con Kami desde el principio cuando los androides los atacaron y los habría terminado allí, pero por mi orgullo pensé que no necesitaba su ayuda, si hubiera matado a 17 antes de que Cell lo absorbiera entonces esto no habría pasado. – Piccoro agrega

\- ¡Piccoro! - Gohan pensó, sorprendido de que más personas estuvieran hablando con él.

\- ¡Sí, estamos todos aquí Gohan! – Krillin agregó: - Y supongo que es culpa mía también, podría haber matado a 18 con el control que me dio Bulma, pero no lo hice y deje a Cell obtener su forma perfecta. -

\- Si mi padre estuviera aquí, aun que dudo que su orgullo se lo permitiría en el fondo sabría que también fue su culpa, dejo que su orgullo lo cegara y dejo a Cell llegar a su forma perfecta y tal vez si mamá no fuera tan imprudente podríamos haber matado al Dr. Gero, haber encontrado su laboratorio y acabar con los androides allí junto con Cell. –

\- Trunks, ¡tú también estás allí! – Dijo Gohan, sorprendido.

\- Sí, parece que estoy atrapado aquí en este tiempo… Escucha, Gohan, sé que es mucho pedirte, pero probablemente en mi cuerpo encontraras una Capsula con mi máquina del tiempo, ya tiene las coordenadas hacia mi futuro configuradas, si pudieras… –

Gohan no tardó ni un instante en responder, sabiendo lo que Trunks quería. – No te preocupes, Trunks, tan pronto como termine aquí iré de inmediato. –

\- Gracias. – Fue la respuesta sincera que obtuvo de parte de su amigo.

\- ¡Gohan, antes de que te vayas, escucha! – Reconociendo la voz de Bulma y su tono preocupado el pelinegro asintió levemente, guardando silencio. – Logré salvar a Trunks antes de que esos monstruos acabaran con todos, él está en un cuarto de pánico en la Corporación Capsula. –

Dende fue rápido en intervenir en esta situación. – No se preocupe señorita Bulma, ya recuperé el Radar y el bebé Trunks debería de estar descansando en una de las habitaciones en el templo, ¿cierto, Mr. Popo? –

Mr. Popo asintió sin problemas, ya habiéndose encargado de todo.

Se escuchó un suspiró aliviado y Bulma no tardó en agradecerles. – Gracias. –

Una suave sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Gohan al saber que alguien había sobrevivido la masacre, jurando internamente que se encargaría de cuidar a Trunks.

\- Gohan, sé que es lo que necesitas desear de hecho, aquí está. Resulta que tu madre también tiene su cuerpo y está embarazada de un niño, le pregunté a Kaio-sama sobre esto y me dijo que en el momento en que un bebé nace, se lo considera vivo, pero si la madre ha muerto entonces le toma al otro mundo un minuto asimilar al bebé, tu madre está dando a luz ahora mismo, así que cuando digo que sé que necesitas desear, es tener a tu nuevo hermanito en el mundo de los vivos. Con suerte podemos ser capaces de darle al chico la oportunidad que merece tener.

\- DISCULPEN, PERO NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA, SI NO VAN A PEDIR NINGÚN DESEO ENTONCES ME MARCHARE Y ESPERARE HASTA OTRA OCASIÓN. – Shen Long empezaba impacientarse.

\- Shen Long, tengo un deseo en mente, pero estoy esperando a que mi padre me dé la señal indicada. Por favor, ¿puedes esperar un poco más? – Preguntó Gohan.

El dragón soltó un pequeño quejido, pero asintió.

Gohan se preparó para su deseo, ahora estaba esperando a que su padre le indicase el momento justo.

\- Listo ha nacido, ¡ahora Gohan pide el deseo! –

\- ¡Deseo que mi hermano en el otro mundo sea transportado al mundo de los vivos! – Gritó Gohan y los ojos de Shen Long brillaron en rojo antes de que un bebé se materialice en el aire, lentamente descendiendo a los brazos de Gohan quien lo sostuvo inmediatamente.

\- ¿Funciono Gohan? –

-¡Si funciono papa! - Gohan respondió y Goku dejó escapar una sonrisa alegre por ello.

\- Muy bien, ahora cuida bien de Goten. Tu madre ya nombró al bebé y como es un niño, su nombre será Goten. Un niño que nació en el cielo mismo, ese es nuestro Goten. - añadió, Gohan se volvió hacia el bebé que acababa de llorar y abrió lentamente los ojos a Gohan.

\- Hola Goten, Soy Gohan tu hermano mayor. – Un sentimiento creció en su pecho al ver a su hermano menor, jurando por su vida que no perdería la única familia que le quedaba, jamás.

\- ¿Y BIEN? DIGANME SU ULTIMO DESEO. – Ante los ojos expectantes del dragón, Gohan guardo silenció un segundo y su mirada viajo hacia la androide en el suelo.

Los ojos del Saiyajin se cerraron momentáneamente, sin estar seguro de si esta era la mejor decisión. '… Los androides del futuro de Trunks si merecen ser exterminados, pero al menos los de esta línea del tiempo no han hecho nada, son simples victimas del Doctor Gero.'

Con determinación brillando en sus ojos miro hacia el gran dragón esperando por su deseo y exclamó. ''¡Quiero que conviertas a Numero 18 en humano!''

Los ojos de Shen Long brillaron por un segundo y pronto volvió a hablar. - ME TEMO QUE ES IMPOSIBLE, SUS PODERES SUPERAN POR MUCHO A LOS DE MI CREADOR POR LO QUE NO PUEDO CONCEDER TAL DESEO. –

Sintiéndose decepcionado Gohan suspiro, pero recordando un detalle volvió a formular un nuevo deseo. – Shen Long, Numero 18 tiene una bomba en su interior, ¿sería posible removerla? –

El dragón no hizo más que asentir y sus ojos brillaron en rojo un segundo antes de declarar. – TU DESEO HA SIDO CONCEDIDO, YA NO TIENES MÁS DESEOS, ME RETIRO. –

Una fuerte luz dominó el oscuro cielo y pronto se disipó, ya sin haber rastro ni del dragón ni de las esferas, estando ellas esparcidas por el mundo.

\- Dende. – Al ser nombrado por Gohan, el guardián de la Tierra levantó la mirada.

\- ¿Si, Gohan? –

\- ¿Puedes ir a buscar al cuerpo de Trunks la capsula de la que hablo? Viajaré al futuro inmediatamente, mientras tanto, por favor cuida de Trunks y Goten. – Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ante los planes del Saiyan pero asintió, sabiendo que necesitaba este viaje no solo para hacerle un favor a su amigo sino para despejar su mente.

\- Si, ahora mismo, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ellos. – Dende pronto partió hacia donde tenían almacenados los cuerpos, sin embargo, todos fallaron en ver que Numero 18, quien se encontraba en el suelo tenía sus ojos abiertos y una mirada desconcertada reinaba en ellos, habiendo escuchado cada uno de los deseos que habían sido concedidos y su corazón lleno de confusión por los acontecimientos recientes.

Dende no tardó mucho en volver con una capsula en sus manos y pronto la máquina del tiempo estuvo en toda su gloria frente a los ojos de todos los presentes.

Gohan no tardó en entrar a ella y antes de cerrar la pequeña compuerta dio unas últimas instrucciones a Dende. – No sé cómo será toda la situación en el futuro, pero si es tan mala como pienso entonces puede que tarde, las esferas del dragón no estarán activas hasta en un año, pero puedo confiar en que las juntaras con el radar, ¿no? Aun no me he rendido con respecto a revivir a todos. –

-Sí, no te preocupes. – Asintiendo ante la confirmación Gohan no tardó en tocar varios botones de la máquina del tiempo, según las instrucciones que había recibido de Trunks y no tardó en desaparecer por completo de su línea temporal una vez activada.

Gohan se precipitó a través de un agujero en el tejido del universo mientras millones de colores y eventos fluían a su lado como un río y en medio de un brillante resplandor tras lo que parecieron horas terminaba su recorrido por el agujero de gusano, Gohan apareció en un flash en el futuro.

\- ¡TRUNKS! – Una voz gritó cuando la máquina aterrizaba, afortunadamente en piloto automático, Gohan estaba tratando de recuperar la postura y retener su almuerzo, sentandose de nuevo en la máquina sin comprender cómo Trunks podía hacer esto.

Cuando la máquina llego al suelo, el cristal de la cabina se abrió automáticamente, Gohan miró por encima para ver a una versión más madura de la persona con la que estaba muy familiarizado. ¡Era Bulma!

\- ¡Señorita Bulma!– Gohan gritó mientras salía de la máquina, Bulma se detuvo en estado de shock.

\- ¿Quién eres y dónde está Trunks? – Dijo mientras se alejaba del extraño.

\- Espere señorita Bulma, soy yo Gohan, Gohan del pasado, ese Gohan. – Bulma se quedó inmóvil, pero miró a Gohan más de cerca y pudo ver el parecido. ¡Realmente era Gohan!

\- Gohan, ¿qué estás haciendo en la Máquina del Tiempo y dónde está Trunks? – Dice Bulma después de la sorpresa, Gohan se apresuró a atraparla un abrazo que la tomo por sorpresa, aún así respondió de igual forma.

\- Me alegro de verla, señorita Bulma – Dijo Gohan, al fin viendo una cara conocida de su gente tan preciada no pudo evitar tornarse emocional.

\- Lo mismo digo, niño. – dijo Bulma mientras acariciaba su cabello alborotado.

\- Así que eso es lo que pasó, ¿eh? – Dijo Bulma mientras ambos se sentaban en el sótano de los restos de la Corporación Capsula. –

Así es. – Dijo Gohan tristemente después de haber contado todos los acontecimientos en el pasado, Bulma parpadeaba con lágrimas, su Trunks estaba muerto, su hijo, se había ido y ya no había nadie más. Es curioso, esperaba que al menos al viajar al pasado pudiera hacer un futuro mejor que el que están viviendo, pero al hacerlo perdió a único hijo, pero estaría en el cielo o en el Otro Mundo da igual ella iría allí pronto de todos modos. No era como si pudiera hacerse más joven.

\- Está bien, Gohan, todo esto no es tu culpa en absoluto, Trunks sabía los riesgos que podría pasar, pero lo hizo de todos modos, y eso al menos ayudo en tu mundo, eso es lo… -

\- Cómo puedes decir eso, es completamente culpa mía, Si yo hubiera matado a Cell, entonces... – Sin terminar fue interrumpido.

\- No Gohan detente. – Gohan la escuchó, – Recuerda esto Gohan, todo esto es culpa de Cell, no es la tuya en absoluto. Mató a Trunks y a todo el mundo, tú no lo hiciste. Sé que es duro, pero no podemos cambiar lo que pasó y tendremos que vivir con eso. - dijo Bulma mientras colocaba ambas manos en las mejillas de Gohan y le miraba directo a los ojos

\- S-sí – Gohan logró desahogarse antes de darle otro abrazo a Bulma quien también lo devolvió, derramaba algunas lágrimas junto con los sollozos de Gohan. Es irónico como tenían literalmente una máquina del tiempo en su patio y no podían salvar a la gente que les importaba.

"Les traemos las ultimas noticias acerca del ataque de los androides. Persil City está bajo ataque una vez más. A todos los oyentes se les recomienda huir de la escena de cualquiera de las áreas circundantes y buscar refugio para evitar ser vistos. Les deseamos la mejor de las suertes." dijo una voz proveniente de una radio maltratada obteniendo la atención de Gohan.

\- Iré ahí, voy a destruir a los androides de una vez por todas. – dijo Gohan disolviendo el abrazo.

\- ¡Espera, Gohan! – Bulma detiene al instante a Gohan: - ¡Tuve que lidiar con que te mataran una vez, no quiero tener que lidiar con eso de nuevo! ¡Eres lo único que me queda ahora, no hay necesidad de que te arriesgues! –

Sintiéndose internamente conmovido por las palabras de Bulma, Gohan se decidió a tranquilizarla - No, no te preocupes, Trunks nos dijo que los androides con los que peleábamos eran mucho más fuertes que los de esta época y por eso volví, definitivamente soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con esas máquinas inútiles, así que no te preocupes. – Gohan la tranquilizó. - ''Además, tengo que matarlos antes de que Cell llegue y los absorba'' añadió en sus pensamientos.

Gohan encendió su Ki y accedió a su estado Super Saiyajin. Su cabello se volvió rubio, sus ojos se volvieron de color turquesa y su mirada se heló, todo rastro de misericordia desapareciendo de su ser. No iba a darles piedad, no después de todo lo que hicieron con Trunks del futuro y con todos los demás en este mundo.

\- Volveré en cuanto termine. – Gohan tranquilizó a Bulma con una sonrisa, concentró su aura de Ki y tomó vuelo ante la mirada preocupada de la mujer.

\- ¡Hrgh! – La Androide 18 gruñó mientras soltaba una lluvia de ráfagas Ki en los edificios.

\- Oye, ¿estabas contando cuántos edificios destruiste? – Preguntó el Androide 17 con una sonrisa.

\- Grr, por supuesto que no, estoy molesta contigo de todas formas, así que no hables de ello. Además, si jugamos competiciones tenemos que usar a la gente, es más fáci que los edificios. -

\- Hmm, y ¿por qué no podemos hacer las dos cosas, un nuevo juego, explotar edificios y cualquier humano muerto son puntos de bonificación. –

\- La mejor idea que he escuchado todo el día. – Envió otra explosión a un edificio, estaban sonriendo cuando estaba a punto de derrumbarse sobre un anciano que en un intento inútil intentaba cubrir a una niña del edificio que colapsaba sobre ellos.

\- Eso es un edificio y dos seres humanos, 3 puntos para mí. – 18, dijo mientras el edificio cayó, pero sus sonrisas fueron reemplazadas con miradas de sorpresa cuando las dos personas fueron rápidamente salvadas en un estallido de velocidad por Gohan.

\- ¡QUÉ! – 18 gritó de ira mientras Gohan se había borrado de vista y los había llevado a otra calle.

\- ¿Q-quién eres tú? – Dice el hombre de avanzada edad.

-No se preocupe, señor, estoy aquí para ayudarles. – Gohan se levantó y miró a los androides, Trunks tenía razón. No tenían humanidad en ninguna forma, eran monstruo al igual que Cell.

\- ¡Qué diablos pasó! – Ni siquiera notaron cuando en un borrón Gohan apareció delante de ellos.

\- Yo fui lo que paso. – Miró a los dos. Eran inconfundiblemente los Androides 17 y 18, pero el poder que tenían en este momento no era nada comparado con lo que tenían los de su tiempo.

\- ¿Y tu quien se supone que eres? – Dijo con sorpresa cuando el aura de Gohan volvió a estallar.

\- No necesito dar mi nombre a dos pedazos de chatarra que pronto dejaran de existir. – Respondió Gohan.

\- ¡Chatarra! ...Ahora si estoy de mal humor, podrías ser lo que necesito para aliviarme un poco. –

18 escupió y su mano empezó a brillar, - ¡Te matare gusano! – Envió dos esferas de ki color rosa en dirección a Gohan que sólo golpeó a cada una como moscas hacia los escombros circundantes, ni siquiera parecía cansado o fatigado.

\- ¡Heh! – Fue todo lo que dijo 18 antes de que Gohan se precipitara hacia delante y le clavara un puñetazo en su plexo solar, siendo enviada a volar involuntariamente. Gohan se borró de la vista antes de aparecer detrás de ella y entregar una patada giratoria justo en su cuello, fue enviada de vuelta a estrellarse contra el Androide 17, ambos colisionando en una enorme nube de humo.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Gohan, Trunks tenía razón. Los monstruos con los que tenían que luchar eran mucho peores que estos dos robots, sus poderes eran mucho menores a los de Cell imperfecto.

\- Grr, maldito, como te atreves. – 18 dijo mientras se levantaba de nuevo, su ropa ya estaba desordenada y eso que era nueva.

\- Espera 18, no creo que este chico se alguien contra el que podamos combatir solos. Tenemos que hacer equipo contra él. – 17 se había dado cuenta de eso al ver lo fácil que podía combatir contra número 18, algo similar pasaba cuando luchaban contra su contraparte del futuro.

\- Grr, bien, pero quiero su cabeza y la quiero ahora.

\- Mírense corriendo como un par de debiluchos. Y pensar que ustedes son los causantes de todo esto, ¿es todo lo que tienen? – Gohan les recriminaba a los dos mientras se precipitaban hacia delante, si bien el pelinegro no se dio cuenta en estos momentos su actitud estaba mostrando claros cambios comparados con su persona habitual, claramente signos del trauma que había sufrido.

Ambos trataron de golpear a Gohan en la cabeza y el estómago, el solo bloqueaba con facilidad a cada uno de ellos en guardia, pero no dejaron de atacar. Uno fue a su lado izquierdo mientras que el otro a su lado derecho, soltando un aluvión de golpes y patadas mientras intentaban mantener a Gohan acorralado. El joven sin embargo esquivo los golpes y patadas y bloqueando los que eran imposibles de evitar, lentamente los dos se acercaron más para dar menos espacio a escapar, viendo esto Gohan decidió que tenía suficiente.

\- ¡HA! – Elevando su ki, generó una onda expansiva que empujó a los androides hacia atrás. Los dos saltaron inmediatamente uno hacia el otro y se reagruparon en forma

\- ¡Trágate esto! – los dos gritaron y soltaron una lluvia de ráfagas de Ki en Gohan, que se mantuvo ahí inmóvil, pero no dejaba de mostrar esa mirada afilada, rechazando los ataques que no quería esquivar y dejó los que no eran necesarios de esquivar pasar de largo.

-Ha!… ha!… ha!… hombre este chico es duro. – 17 dejaba de atacar al ver lo inútil que era.

\- Ese chico estúpido, todo lo que puede hacer es esquivar. – 18 dijo y preparó otro ataque de Ki, Gohan decidió poner fin a este pequeño conflicto y liberar por fin este futuro.

\- No cuentes con eso. – Se borró de su vista y apareció justo por encima de 18, lanzó una patada por detrás de su cabeza y la envió volando hacia un edificio. Ella atravesó la estructura como mantequilla la cual comenzó a caerle encima. El derrumbe generó una gran nube de polvo, 17 cubrió su rostro y comenzó a toser por la nube generada.

Cuando se despejó el humo no había nada más que escombros, después de un momento unas cuantas rocas comenzaron a levantarse, 18 las empujo desde el suelo y se mostró maltratada.

\- Muy gracioso maldito mocoso, dejar caer un edificio sobre mi eh, ¡entonces te tirare una calle entera! – Se preparó para disparar una esfera de ki, pero Gohan fue más rápido de nuevo. En una impresionante muestra de velocidad apareció frente a ella con las manos cargadas de energía.

**\- Masenkō –** coloco las manos sobre su frente y grito estirando los brazos adelante, un destello de frialdad apareciendo en su mirada **\- ¡HAAA! –** la energía dorada salió disparada de sus palmas a pocos centímetros sobre pudo poner una cara de sorpresa, esa fue la última expresión que tuvo cuando la energía la envolvió y dio un último grito antes de ser completamente borrada, quedando pequeños pedazos de ropa negros que sin más se iban con el viento.

\- ¡Qué! ¡18! – Dijo mientras tropezaba ligeramente hacia atrás, pero cuando Gohan volvió su mirada hacia él una sonrisa despiadada se formó en el rostro del antiguamente pacifista Saiyajin, el androide le dio la mirada más venenosa posible, pero el pelinegro no se estremeció en lo más mínimo.

\- Sabía que me parecías familiar. Ese ataque, Masenko. Era el ataque de Gohan, ¿quién serias tú?, ¿alguno de sus aspirantes?, ¿o acaso fuiste entrenado por Trunks?, ese pequeño que seguía a Gohan como un perro perdido. – 17 dijo mientras se preparaba para vengar a su hermana, cometiendo el grave error de hacer enojar a Gohan.

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Trunks! – Enfurecido por sus palabras, se lanzó hacia adelante, tomo a 17 por sorpresa quien no pudo reaccionar cuando Gohan empezó a propinar una lluvia de ataques. Un puñetazo al pecho, seguido de un uppercut a la barbilla que le envió volando hacia arriba antes de entregar un golpe de hacha que lo envió devuelta hacia el suelo, Gohan descendió rápidamente y lo pateó con las dos piernas en el esternón, la onda de choque creó un cráter en el suelo donde quedo enterrado sin poder siquiera tratar de detener su caída en picada, Gohan fue directamente en el aire por encima de 17.

\- ¡Esto es por Trunks, androides! – Gohan gritó mientras juntaba sus manos en su costado derecho, **\- Kameeee… -** se formaba una brillante energía azul entre sus manos. **\- Hameeee… –** Lanzo con fuerza sus brazos hacia adelante y… **\- ¡HAAAA! –** envió una columna de energía disparada de sus manos que impacto y cubrió por completo al androide, quien solo gritó de dolor antes de que no fuera más que chatarra.

Los androides estaban muertos y la pesadilla había terminado, la palabra se extendió con bastante rapidez cuando el anciano y su nieto vieron a Gohan destruir a los robots para siempre, dinfundiendo la noticia de que eran libres. Pero Gohan sabía que aún había un enemigo más y sería uno a quien terminaría debidamente en esta línea de tiempo.

**De vuelta en la Corporación Capsula… **

\- Bien Gohan, he vuelto a cargar la máquina del tiempo para que tengas suficiente para volver al pasado y en algunas cápsulas puse combustible extra en caso de que necesites viajar de nuevo, basta con convertirla en una cápsula y podrás conservarla, ya no la necesito más. También me di una vuelta donde dejo la vieja basura que ya no utilizo, encontré la capsula de una vieja nave espacial, esas de gravedad que a ustedes tanto les gustan, la guardé en el pequeño estuche que tenías y también hay un montón de otras cosas que podrían serte útiles en tu época.** – **Mientras se limpiaba la frente, terminó de ajustar la máquina del tiempo, la convirtió en una cápsula y la acomodo en el estuche junto con el resto.

\- Bulma.** \- ** Gohan la miro seriamente un segundo, ya habiendo decidido que las cosas no terminarían de esta forma.

Volteando ligeramente a mirar al pelinegro Bulma su congelo ante su mirada seria y pregunto dudosa. **-**¿S-si, Gohan? **– **

**\- **No existe una posibilidad en la que te deje aquí sola. Ven conmigo, Bulma.** – **

Bulma se congeló, un nudo formándose en su garganta ante las palabras del chico. –G-gohan, no puedo simplemente abandonar a la gente de aquí. **– **

**-**Lo sé, por eso me quedaré aquí. De todas formas, necesito un año para que las esferas del dragón vuelvan a funcionar en mi tiempo, me quedaré aquí contigo y una vez la gente se esté recuperando, volveremos, ¿de acuerdo?** – **Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron en sorpresa ante las palabras del chico, sintiendo su voluntad quebrarse.

**-**Pero…**-**

La mirada de Gohan se endureció y tomó a Bulma de los hombros antes de declarar. **–**No me iré sin ti, sé que todo parece oscuro, pero no estamos completamente solos, tengo un hermano pequeño devuelta en casa e incluso si tu Trunks ya no está, hay otro pequeño Trunks que necesita de una madre… Yo te necesito, Bulma, por favor.** -**

Abrazando al hijo de su mejor amigo con todas sus fuerzas se quebró en un mar de lágrimas enterrando su cabeza en su pecho mientras contestaba. **–**E-está bien… Volveré contigo. –

Gohan estuvo a punto de devolver el abrazo cuando detectó una presencia detrás de la esquina, al instante supo de quien se trataba, sus venas hervían con pura rabia al reconocer ese poder, sin embargo, mantuvo su nivel de voz.

-Bulma, entra en el edificio ahora. – Rápidamente ordena Gohan mientras su mirada se afilaba, Bulma iba a lanzar una broma mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas, pero reconoció la mirada en sus ojos, por lo que asintiendo volvió corriendo al edificio de la Corporación Capsula.

\- ¡De acuerdo, sal, asqueroso monstruo! – Gohan dirigía sus palabras hacia la esquina, – Sé que estás ahí Cell, sal de ahí ahora antes de que te fuerce a salir. – Cell se estremeció ligeramente, pero salió de igual manera.

La sangre de Gohan comenzó a hervir cuando volvió a ver a Cell, aunque en su forma imperfecta. Ese monstruo seguía siendo igual, sólo que mucho más débil de lo que realmente era.

\- Hmm, vaya, debo admitir que me sorprende que te percataras de mi presencia, más aún que sepas quién soy. – Dijo Cell mientras sonreía. – Supongo que debes ser Gohan y por tu edad debes ser del pasado. Un pequeño idiota como tú solo está pidiendo ser absorbido y convertirse en una parte de mí. **-**

Sin la más mínima demora lanzó su cola adelante pretendiendo cumplir con su palabra, pero Gohan la atrapó hábilmente, aplastó la punta de la aguja con sus manos y Cell gritó de dolor antes de que Gohan limpiamente se la arrancara.

\- ¡AARRRGH!, ¡pagarás por eso pequeño mocoso! – Cell grito en agonía mientras agarraba el muñón de su cola cercenada.

\- ¿Cuántas personas has absorbido con esa cosa? – Preguntó Gohan con disgusto.

\- Hm, ¿esperas que me ponga a contar mientras ataco incontables ciudades para verificar a cuantas basuras absorbí? – Cell respondió friamente, pero fue la respuesta equivocada cuando Gohan incremento sus poderes al máximo en su estado de Super Saiyajin. Su furia y rabia lo hacían mucho más fácil, era casi automático al ver ese monstruo y esperar para acabarlo de una vez por todas.

\- ¡CEEELLLL! – Gohan grita mientras su ki flameaba intensamente, envistió de un cabezazo directo hacia el abdomen del monstruo y despegó con esa cosa a cuestas. Iba a destrozar a Cell lo máximo posible, se lo merecía, disfrutando de cada pedacito de daño que pudiera provocarle.

Llegaron hasta un desierto, Gohan agarró la garganta de Cell con su mano izquierda y apretó fuertemente, Cell solo lanzaba una serie de jadeos y sé retorcía tratando inútilmente zafarse, pero Gohan no había terminado todavía, ni por asomo.

Utilizó su otra mano para desencadenar una ráfaga de golpes justo en el rostro de Cell, que apenas podía emitir sonido mientras el castigo de Gohan caía sobre el cual sentencia divina, una vez que se aburrió soltó su garganta y dio un último puñetazo para enviarlo a estrellarse en el suelo haciendo un enorme cráter tras el impacto.

\- ¡C-Cómo te atreves! ¿¡Qué diablos eres tú, de una línea de tiempo alternativa!? ¡Debes serlo! – Cell exclamó, con terror mientras observaba a Gohan quien no se detuvo en absoluto, avanzando en silencio, quería transmitir su ira a través de los puños en lugar de palabras.

\- …Debes serlo, ¡pero no importa! ¡Una vez que absorba a 17 y 18, entonces voy a ser invencible! ¡Voy a ser perfecto! Y luego voy a borrar esa mirada presumida de tu cara mocoso estúpido. – Cell se enfureció, pero fue inmediatamente cortado cuando Gohan aterrizó con una sonrisa.

\- Oh, vaya, eso será un problema para ti, Cell. Esta vez fui un poco más rápido que tú y ya maté a los dos androides, no podrás tocarlos ya que se han ido de este mundo. – Gohan comentó con diversión apenas oculta en su voz y Cell tropezó hacia atrás.

\- ¡N-no, no puede ser! He buscado por todo el planeta a esos dos, grr – Cell estaba molesto, pero dejo salir un suspiro, - Bueno no importa, solo usare la máquina del tiempo que la mujer esa fabrico, iré al pasado y los absorberé allí. – Cell dijo soltando una risa maniática por su propio plan brillante.

\- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cómo piensas continuar con tu plan sin pasar por mí? **–**

\- Oh, pero yo conozco a los Saiyajin y su gran pasión por las batallas. Puedo volver enseguida después de absorberlos y estaré en mi forma perfecta. A todo mi potencial, ¿Qué te parece eso, chico? – trató de tentar a Gohan, pero fue cortado cuando Gohan apareció frente a él y le dio con la rodilla en el esternón, salió volando hacia atrás estrellándose contra la arena rodando por el desierto, después de quitarse de encima el equivalente a una duna trataba de levantarse de nuevo.

\- Haha… – Gohan comenzó a reír mientras Cell se levantaba, al principio comenzó como una tímida risa, pero poco a poco fue creciendo en algo mucho más retorcido, una genuina risa ante la miseria de la repugnante criatura que tenía en frente. – HAHAHAHAHAHA, ¿buscando tentarme? He de admitir que en alguna situación pude haber estado tentado, pero, Cell, yo ya sé que tan fuerte eres en tu forma perfecta, después de todo… – El monstruo palideció ante sus siguientes palabras mientras el joven se apuntaba a si mismo con su pulgar. **\- **Yo, Son Gohan, ¡fui quien te derroto en esa forma!** –**

\- ¡Q-que!, no... ¡NO! eso es imposible, estás mintiendo, soy la perfección, ¡no hay nadie que pueda ganarme en mi forma perfecta! – Cell se enfureció, observando como Gohan hallaba divertida su miseria.

\- Sí, así que piensa en cualquier otra idea brillante. Oh, y si intentas autodestruirte, entonces sería el final para ti. – Cell estaba contra las cuerdas y Gohan conocía todos sus trucos. No tenía forma de ganar, tenía que retirarse.

Salto al aire inmediatamente y utilizó su Ki para volar, volar lo más lejos posible, pero Gohan ya había previsto eso. Iba a terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

\- ¡Esto es por todos a los que mataste Cell, en mi tiempo y en este, liberaré el futuro de tu plaga de una vez por todas! **¡KAME-HAME-HA!** – Gohan gritó mientras liberaba su ataque insignia de la escuela tortuga sobre Cell que intentó bloquearlo, pero el ataque lo envolvió rápidamente y Gohan lo potencio al 100%. El Kamehameha se convirtió en un rayo de luz que se proyectó en el espacio, justo igual a como lo venció la primera vez, había cubierto a Cell por completo, quien soltó un último grito antes de que cada una de sus células desapareciera, hasta la última célula, molécula y átomo. Al fin todo acabo, el futuro era libre del mal que lo había abrumado por tantos años.

\- Ok, he derrotado a Cell y eso es todo lo que necesitaba hacer Señorita Bulma. – dijo Gohan al regresar a la Corporación Capsula.** – **

Bulma salió corriendo de la Corporación Capsula y envolvió al joven en un abrazo mientras el mismo volvía a su estado base. **–**No vuelvas a salir así sin avisarme después de darme un discurso tan emotivo, casi me muero del susto.** – **

Devolviendo el abrazo Gohan sonrió, no sin antes contestar. **–**Me estas pidiendo prometer lo imposible, Bulma.** –**

Bulma sonrió repentinamente, captando cierto detalle que antes se le había escapado. **\- **¿Oh, ahora es Bulma entonces? ¿Qué paso con la señorita Bulma?** –**

Gohan tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado, antes de decir en un susurró. **–**Solo somos nosotros dos ahora…**-**

Bulma levantó la mirada curiosamente, sin haber escuchado lo que dijo. **-**¿Qué fue eso, Gohan?

**-**Nada, absolutamente nada.** –**

**Un año después.**

Mientras Bulma terminaba de ajustar la máquina del tiempo, Gohan, con ahora doce años, terminaba de empacar los distintos objetos que Bulma le había encargado. Finalmente había llegado el día en el que ambos iban a partir, ya que ambos consideraban que la civilización de este futuro había avanzado lo suficiente y podría progresar sin su interferencia.

**-** Rastreadores, listo, máquina de gravedad, listo, modelos de casas encapsulados, listo, combustible para la máquina, listo… Y por último las ropas, listo también. **–** Asintiendo para sí mismo se volteó para poder hablar con Bulma.

Cuando su mirada cayo en ella no pudo evitar sonreír, algo que rara vez hacia últimamente, ambos se habían hecho increíblemente cercanos este último año, no era de extrañar, dos personas rotas por todo lo que habían perdido apoyándose mutuamente, eso los había ayudado a salir adelante y hoy por fin era el tiempo de volver a su línea temporal junto con ella.

-Bulma, está todo listo, ¿ya podemos partir? –

Ella asintió antes de palmear juguetonamente la espalda del joven, ambos claramente contentos por las oportunidades que les esperaban.

-No puedo esperar a ver al pequeño Trunks, hace tanto tiempo que no veo a un bebé. – Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Bulma.

Viendo esto Gohan no pudo evitar compartir su entusiasmo, antes de añadir. –No solo vamos a ver a un bebé, vamos a ver a tu bebé, Bulma. –

Un calor se extendió por el pecho de Bulma, sintiendo algo que creía perdido después de tanto sufrimiento, esperanza.

Sin decir otra palabra, ambos entraron a la máquina del tiempo y tras encenderla y colocar el tiempo exacto al que querían volver la máquina comenzó a zumbar cuando giró el dial en sentido contrario a las agujas, pronto los jets dispararon y la máquina del tiempo se alzó en el aire. - ¡Adiós! – Bulma se despidió de su lugar de nacimiento nostálgicamente, sin importar cuanto dolor le había traído esta seguía siendo su tierra, finalmente, fueron envueltos en la luz de la máquina para enviarlos de nuevo al pasado, regresando a su línea de tiempo tan pronto como pudiera uno parpadear.

\- Gohan, estás de vuelta! – Dende inmediatamente dice cuando Gohan aterrizó con la máquina del tiempo en el puesto de observación de Kami-sama y la máquina se apagó automáticamente, Gohan saltó hacia afuera, cargando a Bulma al clásico estilo de princesa antes de soltarla cuidadosamente, ella presiono un botón en un lado de la máquina para convertirla de nuevo en una capsula que se guardó en el bolsillo.

\- Si, entonces, este es el tiempo correcto, ¿no?

\- Ja, muy gracioso Gohan. Ha pasado poco más de un año, tal y como acordamos. – dijo Dende, quien palideció al notar quien estaba al lado de Gohan. - ¿S-señorita Bulma? – exclamó Dende sin palabras, pero tras una inspección más minuciosa noto las diferencias con la Bulma que él conocía.

\- Oh, ¡Dende! Ah, que nostalgia me trae verte. -

Ambos se saludaron brevemente mientras Gohan escaneaba con la mirada sus alrededores, en busca de su hermano menor que debería de haber cumplido un año recientemente.

-Hm… Dende, ¿Dónde está Goten? –

Al escuchar al Saiyajin el joven namekiano contestó. –Esta con Trunks durmiendo en una de las habitaciones dentro del templo, si gustas puedo llevarte con ellos. –

Bulma de inmediato se abalanzó sobre Dende, prácticamente arrastrándolo hacia el templo en busca de su hijo, mientras que Gohan se mantuvo quieto en el lugar habiendo visto algo que le llamo su atención, mejor dicho, habiendo visto a alguien.

-Androide 18. – Fue lo único que Gohan dijo viendo a la chica rubia frente a él, parecía que lo había estado esperando, aunque el pelinegro no podía entender sus motivos.

La androide por su parte lo miró con una mirada que no revelaba emoción alguna antes de decir lo que tuvo en mente por más de un año. - ¿Por qué? –

\- ¿Por qué? No entiendo a qué te refieres exactamente…-

La mirada de la chica se tornó aún más seria si era posible antes de decir. –No juegues conmigo, Gohan. Estaba despierta cuando pediste esos deseos, ¿Qué hay con todo eso de volverme un humano? ¿Y lo de sacar la bomba dentro de mí? –

\- Lo cierto es que ni yo mismo estoy seguro. Sabes, en el futuro que estuve te maté a ti y a número 17, quienes estaban causando desastres por todo el mundo, pero cada vez que te veo…- Haciendo una breve pausa para encontrar cual serían las palabras correctas, Gohan suspiro antes de continuar. –No siento que seas así, honestamente al final tú y numero 17 no son más que víctimas de la locura del Dr Gero. –

Numero 18 no supo que decir ante estas palabras, pensar que alguien la consideraría una víctima después de todo el desastre que causaron se escapaba de su imaginación.

\- En fin, ¿eso era todo, 18? – La androide fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Gohan antes de asentir suavemente, teniendo mucho en lo que pensar.

Gohan no tardó mucho en reencontrarse con Bulma, quien estaba dentro de una habitación del templo cargando en cada uno de sus brazos a Goten y Trunks con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. –Ah, míralo, Gohan, ya puedo decir que se verá justo como Goku…-

El Saiyan no pudo evitar coincidir, el pelo de su hermano de un año era idéntico al de su padre y estaba seguro de que las similitudes solo seguirían aumentando conforme su edad avanzara.

Dende por su parte se acercó a Gohan para informarle de la situación. –Gohan, las esferas del dragón ya están reunidas, ¿Qué planeas hacer con ellas? –

-… Ha decir verdad mi idea original era utilizarlas para asegurarme de que no existieran amenazas que pronto aparecieran, ya que soy el ultimo guerrero de la Tierra necesito estar preparado para esas cosas, pero después de estar en el futuro de Bulma parece que no habrá amenazas en los próximos años. – Tanto Bulma, como Dende e incluso los dos bebés parecían estar escuchando con atención a Gohan.

Bulma se decidió a aportar su propia idea. - ¿Antes mencionaste que Goku se había comunicado contigo desde el otro mundo, cierto? Tal vez sería sensato esperar a que se comuniquen con nosotros antes de usarlas. –

Dende y Gohan estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de Bulma, por lo que la decisión estaba tomada, esperarían.

Cuidar a un bebé, era difícil, realmente difícil. Eso fue lo que Gohan descubrió las primeras semanas mientras ayudaba a Bulma a cuidar de ambos bebés. Goten lloraba mucho y lanzaba bastantes rabietas, lo que lo llevo a cuestionarse si su padre había sido así de pequeño.

Gohan viajaba constantemente desde el templo hacia la tierra para recoger suministros para bebés, juguetes y mucho más. Con su poder actual darle vueltas a la Tierra era pan comido y estaba más que contento de facilitarle el trabajo a Bulma, después de todo ella había abandonado su propio futuro para venir a ayudarlo.

Sorprendentemente con quien obtuvo un lazo afectivo mayor fue con Trunks, verlo lo mantuvo contento, recordándole constantemente a su amigo del futuro.

Les tomo unos cuantos meses recibir señales del otro mundo y cuando Gohan estaba por cumplir 13 años sin haber dejado jamás de entrenar, que recibieron una señal, siendo esta de su padre quien le indico que invocase a Shen Long.

\- ¡Sal de ahí, Shen Long! – Gohan grito la frase cuando termino de acomodar las 7 esferas del dragón en el templo de Kami-sama. Las esferas brillaron intensamente en respuesta a su comando, antes de que el cielo se oscureciera con nubes de oscuras y rayos cayeran libremente sobre el templo, un haz de energía se emitió y se disparó hacia el cielo. Se torció y serpenteó antes de elevarse sobre las tres personas que estaban presentes, desde el haz de energía, el dragón se había materializado en toda grandeza.

\- USTED ME HA DESPERTADO DE MI DESCANSO, ADELANTE PUEDO CONCEDER... HEY, ¿TU DE NUEVO? – Shen Long cambio su tono sorpresivamente.

\- Si, yo de nuevo, Shen Long. – Gohan saludaba al dragón de una forma tan corriente que parecía molestarlo.

\- YA SABES QUE NO PUEDO REVIVIR A LOS MUERTOS, ¿CUÁL ES TU DESEO ENTONCES? –

-Gohan, tenemos una idea para uno de los deseos, pero el otro queda en tus manos. – La voz de su padre resonó en la cabeza de todos los presentes, siendo estos Numero 18, Gohan, Bulma, el bebé Goten y Trunks en sus manos, Dende y Mr Popo. -…Piccoro realmente pensó en ello tras observarte, creemos que necesitas un poco de ayuda. –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir papa? –

\- Bien, Gohan. Queremos que pidas como deseo que ustedes cuatro sean enviados a algún lugar donde alguien pueda recogerlos y entrenarlos a todos adecuadamente para liberar su potencial, también tu madre quiere que estudien, pero de eso creo que ya se encargara la Bulma del futuro, ¿no? –

Bulma tuvo que contener las lágrimas al escuchar la voz de su querido amigo tras tanto tiempo y no hizo más que asentir ante su pregunta. – De eso puedes estar seguro, Goku, dile a Milk que no tiene de que preocuparse, les meteré tanto conocimiento como sea posible en sus cabezas. –

-Eso es todo Gohan hasta luego, te diría que no puedo esperar a verte, pero teniendo en cuenta que estoy muerto… Entonces creo que cuanto más tarde nos veamos, ¡mejor! –

\- Muy bien, papá. Si ustedes piensan que es lo mejor para nosotros entonces no tengo por qué oponerme… Pero aún nos queda un deseo y no sé qué pedir. –

Como si una bombilla se encendiera en el cerebro de Bulma ella exclama un poco demasiado fuerte, molestando ligeramente a los bebés. - ¡Ya sé que pedir! Oh, shhh, shh, lo siento, Goten, Trunks, vuelvan a dormir. – Tratando de calmar a los dos bebés que parecián estar por llorar, Bulma se dirigió al dragón antes de pedir su deseo.

\- Shen Long, ¡quiero que devuelvas mi cuerpo a sus días de adolescencia, cuando conocí a Son Goku! – Gohan no objeto en lo absoluto, estando completamente de acuerdo con este deseo, después de todo cuanto más joven fuera más tiempo podrían estar todos juntos.

Los ojos del dragon brillaron antes de exclamar. – TU DESEO HA SIDO CONCEDIDO, MUY BIEN, LES QUEDA UN DESEO, HAGANMELO SABER. –

Todos voltearon su mirada a Bulma quien ahora parecía no tener más de dieciséis años, mostrando la imagen de una bella chica con el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta hacia un lado.

El dragón dirige la mirada hacia Gohan, esperando su segundo deseo. - Ya sé que deseo voy a pedir, quiero que nos lleves a mí, a Goten, Trunks y Bulma a…–

\- ¡Espera! – Mirando hacia la dirección de la voz, Gohan se encontró con Numero 18 quien parecía estar dudando ella misma de por qué lo había detenido.

Bajo la mirada del chico ella se revolvió incomoda antes de decidirse y decir con firmeza. – Llévame a mí también, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí en este aburrido planeta. –

Nadie pareció objetar, por lo que Gohan asintió suavemente, haciendo que la más imperceptibles de las sonrisas se formara en el rostro de Numero 18.

\- Muy bien, entonces, Shen Long, quiero que nos lleves a Numero 18, Goten, Trunks, Bulma y a mi hacia donde haya alguien que nos pueda recoger y entrenarnos para desplegar todo nuestro potencial. – Gohan le pide su deseo al dragón.

\- DE ACUERDO, ES UN DESEO FÁCIL DE CONCEDER, SOLO ESPERO QUE NO SE VAYA A ENOJAR… – Mientras los ojos del dragón brillaban, Gohan y sus nuevos compañeros fueron envueltos en un resplandor blanco.

\- Nos vemos Dende, Mr. Popo. ¡Adiós y gracias por todo! – Gohan dijo alegremente y los cinco desaparecieron en un destello.

**Hace unos momentos, en un planeta lejano… **

\- Wiss, sabes, he tenido otro de esos extraños sueños. – Menciona una voz. La voz provenía de alguien con un delgado cuerpo humanoide púrpura sin pelo, grandes orejas muy similar a un dios gato egipcio. Llevaba túnicas egipcias de color negro, azul y dorado, su atuendo tenía decoraciones blancas y naranjas. Este era Beerus, el dios de la destrucción.

– Sí, Beerus-sama, eso explicaría que usted se ha despertado mucho antes de lo previsto para su siesta habitual de 30 años. ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó en su sueño? – Pregunta otra voz con un tono que derramaba elegancia.

Éste era un humanoide con un color piel celeste claro, pelo largo y blanco en forma de cono ascendente. Estaba sosteniendo un largo cetro de color azul y amarillo, con una gema negra flotando en la parte superior y un gran anillo azul alrededor de su cuello, su atuendo consistía en una túnica color granate, una especie de coraza con detalles amarillos y anaranjados, al igual que Beerus llevaba una faja azul en su cintura.

\- Fue muy extraño, recuerdas cuando te dije acerca de este super saiyajin... err dios o algo así. –

\- Un Dios Super Saiyajin, eso fue lo que dijo el Pez Oráculo al menos. – Corrige Wiss.

\- Tch, si eso. Bueno parcialmente lo vi a través de mi sueño todo parecía ser normal pero repentinamente cambió. Podía ver el perfil de este tipo que iba a luchar, pero luego de repente se desvaneci. Me preguntaba qué diablos pasó, entonces la figura volvió otra vez, pero era distinto, como si tuviera una complexión diferente y fuera otra persona... – Dice Beerus mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- ¿Es eso por lo que ha despertado? – Pregunta Wiss.

\- Sí, algo definitivamente sucedió si uno de mis sueños proféticos ha cambiado. –

-… Usted una vez dijo que tendría una cita con una estrella de Pop y mire lo que paso. - Wiss le recordaba.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de eso? – Beerus le reprocha a Wiss quien sólo rio para sí mismo. –

-… Eso es todo, ahora sí estoy de mal humor, en serio, la próxima cosa que me fastidie será destruida. – Dijo Beerus de mala gana.

Fue en ese desafortunado momento que una luz blanca entró en la habitación de Beerus, tanto el Dios gato como su acompañante estaban mirando con curiosidad.

\- Wiss, ¿qué diablos es eso? – Beerus preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja claramente confundido.

\- Ni yo tengo idea, Beerus-sama. – Wiss agrego extrañado de igual forma.

\- Auch. - Gohan gritó cuando la luz se disipó, de ella Gohan, Numero 18 y Bulma junto a los bebés cayeron en el dormitorio de Beerus.

Gohan aterrizó en el suelo y encima de él, aterrizaró Bulma mientras los bebés se reían de pura diversión, Numero 18 por su parte había caído elegantemente de pie, analizando sus alrededores.

Tanto Beerus como Wiss pestañeaban, esto tuvo que ser lo más extraño que les ha sucedido hasta ahora. Había vivido millones de años con la misma visión de hacer que temblaran y se encogieran de miedo y terror. Entonces, ¡qué demonios estaban haciendo dos bebés, dos mocosos y una mujer en su casa!

Después de un momento de silencio, Gohan logró ponerse de pie y vio que tanto Beerus como Wiss miraban atónitos, así que decidió presentarse.

\- Hm… No había pensado que esto sería un poco difícil de explicar, pero, mi nombre es Son Gohan, ¿Por favor podrían decirme en donde nos encontramos? – Gohan preguntó educadamente.

\- ¿¡QUIÉN DIABLOS CREES QUE ERES!? – Beerus con furia encendió su Ki divino que generó una onda de choque, hizo a Gohan a caer de espaldas quien instintivamente liberó su propio ki para intentar proteger a sus acompañantes de la presión.

Cuando Beerus se paró, un poderoso aura púrpura se elevaba sobre el joven, Gohan apenas podía ponerse de pie, quienquiera que fuera, era más fuerte que Cell, no, no más fuerte, ni siquiera se le comparaba. Hizo que Cell pareciera un insecto y aun parecía que no mostraba nada de su poder, ¿quién era esa persona? Ni siquiera podía sentir su ki y aun así sentía como su potente aura imponía una gran presencia.

\- Beerus-sama, por favor tranquilícese. – Wiss interrumpe, - Estas incomodando a los niños. – Él se reprendió y fiel a sus palabras Goten y Trunks parecían incómodos con Beerus, mientras Bulma y Numero 18 permanecian juntas con ellas, aguantando la respiración.

Al escuchar las palabras de su ángel se retractó un poco, pero si no le gustaba la respuesta de estos mortales entonces los iba a destruir.

\- ''Ni siquiera puedo sentir el Ki de cualquiera de ellos, ¿qué está pasando?'' – Gohan pensaba mientras la otra persona calmaba al hombre con apariencia de gato. Por si fuera poco, si la otra persona podía detener al poderoso gato, entonces estaban las probabilidades de que él también era igual de fuerte. ¿Dónde rayos estaban?

\- Perdóname, Gohan-san, ¿cierto? mi nombre es Wiss, y este es Beerus-sama ¿Puedes explicar por favor qué están haciendo en este planeta? – preguntó.

\- Um, bueno vera, es una larga historia. – Gohan dijo mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

\- Pues adelante con eso y será mejor que te apresures, antes de que los destruya mortales. – Beerus estaba de mal humor, de hecho, rara vez estaba de buen humor. -

\- Si, Señor Beerus. – Su orgullo de Saiyajin le dolió tras decir esas palabras, pero por el bien de sus acompañantes coopero. -… Bueno, le pedí un deseo a Shen Long, un dragón que surge cuando reúnes 7 esferas con diferente número de estrellas y le pedí que me enviara a alguien que nos pueda entrenar para desplegar todo nuestro potencial. –

\- Hmm, un deseo. ¿Te refieres a unas esferas color naranja? – Wiss ya se hacía a la idea de a cuáles esferas se refería.

\- Um, sí. – Respondió Gohan, inseguro de qué tipo de reacción podrían tener.

\- ¿Podrías decirnos de qué planeta viniste y tu especie? – Pregunta Wiss.

\- Todos venimos de la Tierra, yo y los dos bebés somos hibridos de Saiyajin, papá era un Saiyajin así que soy medio Saiyajin. – Gohan dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a las dos mujeres. – Ellas son dos humanos. –

Gohan no se perdió la mirada que le dedicó 18 al ser referida como una humana y no una androide, pero la situación no le permitía hablarlo en estos momentos.

\- ¡SAIYAJINES! – Beerus al instante recordó su sueño, agarró a Gohan por el cuello de su ropa y se lo acerco a la cara.

\- Oye, ¿eres el Dios Super Saiyajin o sabes de algún Dios Super Saiyajin? – Preguntó mientras agitaba al pobre chico que quedo con los ojos en espiral.

\- ¿Dios Super Saiyajin? – Dijo Gohan perplejo y un poco incómodo bajo su agarre, nunca había escuchado el termino, - Bueno, yo soy un super saiyajin, pero nunca oí hablar de algo así, además, Trunks y Goten, incluyéndome, somos los últimos Saiyajin que quedan de todos modos. – Beerus solo dejo caer a Gohan.

\- Vaya que lastima. Eres tan solo un Super Saiyajin regular. – Con su gran decepción volvió a caer sobre su cama, hombre esto apesta, se emocionó tanto y al final todo era para nada.

\- Hmm, Beerus-sama. Puedo sugerirle que mire esto. – Wiss dijo mientras alzaba su cetro y una luz verde brillante se desplegó desde la gema negra en la parte superior, en ella se proyectaba una imagen de Gohan haciendo su deseo como dijo antes.

\- Así que, decía la verdad, pero eso no significa que tengamos que aceptarlo, no soy del tipo que acepta niños al azar como este. – Beerus dijo y Gohan sintió un peso sobre sus hombros, ¿eso significaba que Shen Long le había fallado?

\- Hm, así que son los últimos Saiyajin, parece que Freezer si destruyó el Planeta Vegeta. -Wiss añadió también y las orejas de Beerus sufrieron un ligero espasmo ante eso.

\- Freezer, genial… Ahora que nunca voy a encontrar a ese Dios Super Saiyajin, tal vez debería destruirlo la próxima vez que lo vea.

\- Me temo que Freezer ya ha muerto. – En cuanto Wiss añadió esa información, Beerus dio un salto en estado de shock.

\- ¡Que! ¿¡Alguien pudo derrotar a Freezer!? – Preguntó Beerus sorprendido.

\- Um – Dijo Gohan y ambos se volvieron hacia él -… Mi papá venció a Freezer en el planeta Namek, pero todos ayudamos a luchar contra él, también forme parte de la batalla. –

Inmediatamente Wiss revisó a su cetro y ahí estaba, tal y como el chico había dicho se mostró una imagen de Gohan como un niño de 5 años de pie frente a Freezer, a pesar de que no podía ganar aun así lograba luchar contra él en su forma final.

\- Heh, no está mal chico, sólo tenías 5 años y te enfrentaste a Freezer, no sé si estás loco, eres un suicida o simplemente un estúpido, pero me impresionas. – Dijo Beerus mientras observaba la batalla.

\- Gracias, Señor Beerus. – Gohan solo miraba el suelo, esperando que esto fuese suficiente para ser aceptados.

\- Entonces, ¿qué más hiciste con tu vida? – Realmente estaba sintiendo curiosidad por el joven que invadió su morada.

\- Bueno, yo también uh... Derrote a Cell. – Añadió Gohan, solo la imagen de ese androide le hacía hervir la sangre.

\- ¿Y quién es ese? – Preguntó Beerus mientras que Wiss ya tenía su cetro preparado.

\- Hm, parece que este Cell es una especie de bio-androide creado por un científico humano, se compone de las células de diferentes seres humanos, Namekianos, Saiyajines y células de Freezer. Esta cosa es mucho, mucho más fuerte que Freezer, probablemente podría matar a ese tirano sin mucha dificultad, pero fue asesinado por este chico a sus 11 años. – Wiss dijo y mostró algo del poder de Cell contra los guerreros Z, demostrando cómo Gohan logró triunfar y matar al monstruo.

\- Oh, ¿y a solo tus once años de edad? Realmente sorprendente. – Comentó Beerus con sus ojos mostrando cierto interés.

\- Uh, sí señor Beerus. – Respondió Gohan un poco apenado, recibir cumplidos de alguien tan fuerte no era cosa de todos los días.

\- Hm… Wiss, ¿crees que él podría ser el de mi sueño? – Preguntó Beerus, Wiss llevó su cetro hacia el temple de Gohan antes de retirarlo y mirarlo.

\- Hm, parece que este Saiyajin tiene mucho poder latente dentro de él, tal vez pueda incluso llegar a convertirse en el Dios Super Saiyajin, pero todavía es difícil de decir. – Dijo mientras observaba críticamente los hallazgos desde su cetro.

\- Dame un momento para pensar, entonces. – dijo Beerus y cerró los ojos un segundo. – ''No hay duda acerca de esa idea, de hecho, se parece mucho a la figura de mi sueño, entonces él es el Dios Super Saiyajin, ¡o lo va a ser! Sí, ahora finalmente puedo tener una buena pelea, aunque realmente tengo que entrenarlo… Eso parece un poco agotador. Meh, voy a hacer que dividamos parte del trabajo con Wiss. Aun así, todavía tengo que lidiar con ellos de forma permanente, meh voy a explotar algunos planetas, debería trabajar un poco la tensión que conseguiré en el futuro.'' – Pensó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué hiciste tal deseo en primer lugar, Gohan-san? – Preguntó Wiss.

Ante la pregunta, Gohan pareció dudar, sin estar seguro de sus propias motivaciones hasta que su sangre contesto por él. – Para ser más fuerte… No, ¡para ser el más fuerte! – Gohan respondió con determinación.

\- ¡Ok, he decidido! – Beerus golpeo su puño con la palma de su otra mano, atrayendo la atención hacia él. - Si tengo que hacer a mi propio Dios Super Saiyajin entonces así será, pero te lo advierto chico, una vez que aceptes ya no hay vuelta atrás. ¡Te entrenaremos hasta el borde de la muerte y te traeremos de vuelta para hacerlo todo de nuevo! Y este será el trato, para cuando logres la forma Dios Super Saiyajin entonces tendrás que pelear conmigo, ¡En una lucha sin interrupciones! ¿Tenemos un trato? – Beerus estiro la garra hacia Gohan esperando su respuesta, Gohan ni siquiera dudo, tomando su garra con un fuego brillando en sus ojos. Si pudiera convertirse en algo como un Dios, entonces protegería a sus seres queridos de absolutamente todo.

\- Ok, es un trato señor Beerus. – Dijo Gohan estrechando su mano.

El entrenamiento con los dos fue el infierno, un verdadero infierno en su totalidad. Gohan se dio cuenta de que el momento en que estrechó la mano de Beerus, vendió su alma al diablo, resultó que Beerus era el Dios de la Destrucción, sí, muchas gracias por eso Shen Long, fue el primer pensamiento de Gohan durante su entrenamiento.

No obstante, todo valía la pena, pues podía sentirlo, se estaba haciendo más fuerte.

Ahora a los 16 años, se despertó y empezaba a preparase entrenar. Su cabello era muy similar al que tenía en su batalla contra Cell, habiendo preferido mantener ese corte, sus ropas consistían en el mismo atuendo de su maestro Bills, con la clara diferencia de que su pantalón era de color negro, quitando este pequeño detalle sus ropas eran idénticas a las de Bills. Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente marcado, pero no del tipo musculoso como algun físico culturista, sino como un atleta perfectamente entrenado, priorizando la velocidad. Sumado a esto su rostro era afilado, sin una sola imperfección en el mismo con una mirada inexpresiva plantada en el mismo.

-Muy bien, Gohan, ya que estas aquí es hora de empezar con el calentamiento, serán diez mil flexiones a trescientas veces la gravedad de la tierra, ¿de acuerdo? – Wiss dijo alegremente y golpeó su bastón contra el suelo, materializó unas especies de muñequeras color rojo con un peso monumental en ellas en las manos y piernas de Gohan, añadiendo un gran peso debido a la ya aumentada gravedad, debido a esto el Saiyajin luchaba por mantenerse erguido, pero se puso de cuatro patas y comenzó a hacer flexiones, recordando todas las lecciones que recibía mientras entrenaba con Bills.

Wiss había adquirido una máquina médica que los saiyajins solían utilizar, ofrecía una curación mucho más completa y ofreció un impulso mucho más grande de Zenkai, pero había un precio.

La máquina estaba llena de terapias dirigidas al ADN Saiyajin y por lo tanto mejoraría las características físicas Saiyajin de la persona curada, lo que haría a Gohan perder su herencia humana. Extrañamente, Gohan ya había sentido que sus rasgos Saiyajin comenzaban a emerger por lo que no pareció tener problema en llevar a cabo este tratamiento, el precio se hizo notar cuando la personalidad del pelinegro se adaptó mucho más a la de un miembro de su raza tradicional, volviéndolo más sanguinario y orgulloso.

Gohan no usaba la máquina a menudo, pero cuando lo hizo empezó a cambiar completamente su ADN en un Saiyajin de sangre pura. Incluso su cola había crecido lo que aseguró que las colas tienden a crecer de nuevo para los Saiyajins. Goten y Trunks también tenían las suyas, ya que Gohan nunca se molestó en cortarlas y eso les dio un ligero aumento de potencia, cada pequeña parte contaba después de todo.

Wiss creó lentes de contacto especiales que los usasen y dejaran de convertirse en sus formas Oozaru cuando la luna llena estaba presente, así como protectores oculares imperceptibles, sumado a esta habían entrenado diligentemente para remover la debilidad que sentían cuando alguien tomaba sus colas.

Gracias a su entrenamiento, había sido capaz de dominar su estado Super Saiyajin Ascendido, al cual había denominado Super Saiyajin 2 por simplicidad y por si fuera poco tenía reservada una nueva forma con la que planeaba desafiar a su maestro cuando lo viera nuevamente.

Gohan no tuvo demasiado tiempo para interactuar con a quien ahora consideraba su familia, pues, lo cierto era que consideraba a Bulma, Trunks y Lazuli –siendo este el nombre de Numero 18- tan cercanos a él como lo era con Goten.

Desgraciadamente no tuvo mucho tiempo para juntarse con ellos ya que Bulma y Lazuli se habían encargado entre ambas de criar dos niños al mismo tiempo.

Y para colmo, Beerus llevaba dormido más de un año entero, habiendo decidido que preferia sorprenderse cuando despertase para ver el progreso de su alumno, aunque a Gohan eso le sono como una excusa para no entrenarlo.

Por si fuera poca Wiss con la ayuda de su cetro y tras observar cuidadosamente las técnicas de los Guerreros Z había decidido mostrárselas una y otra vez hasta que pudiera replicar algunas de ellas, siendo el caso con la mayor parte de las técnicas de Piccolo, el **Final Flash** y **Big Bang Attack** de Vegeta e incluso la **Transmisión Instantanea** de su padre.

Ambos niños por su parte ya habían crecido bastante, teniendo Trunks 7 años y Goten 6. Trunks era prácticamente una versión en miniatura de su versión del futuro mientras que Goten era una réplica exacta de su padre en su niñez, según le había contado Bulma.

Ambos niños eran definitivamente prodigios, pues a sus cortas edades ambos tras haber empezado a entrenar habían logrado solo observándolo a él, transformarse en Super Saiyajins.

Ellos también habían usado el mismo proceso en la maquina médica para hacer a su Sangre Saiyajin dominante, aunque por ahora no parecían haber cambios en su personalidad, a diferencia de Gohan.

Considerando todo, la vida que vivían en el planeta de Beerus no era predecible por decir lo menos, era salvaje y agitado, tenía sorpresas en cada esquina.

Beerus era originalmente un compañero de habitación horrible ya que todos tenían que medir sus palabras con él por miedo a ser destruidos, pero eventualmente todos se unieron, incluso aunque Bills jamás lo admitiría estaba seguro que se había encariñado con todos ellos, el propio Gohan tenía un inmenso respeto por su maestro, más del que había tenido por cualquier otra persona antes, después de todo el respetaba el poder y su maestro era el más fuerte del Universo.

Wiss era un caso completamente diferente, nada le parecía molestar, habiéndose encariñado instantáneamente con todos los visitantes y ayudado en la crianza y educación de los niños.

Wiss explicó que hablar con fluidez cada forma de lenguaje existente y fácilmente podría hacer patrones en el habla para entender lo que estaban tratando de decir los bebés haciendo más fácil la crianza. Él era paciente constantemente con todos y podía detener a Beerus cuando hacia una rabieta.

Ahora regresando a Gohan de 16 años, cuando terminó el último de sus ejercicios, estando completamente agotado.

Ahora se dirigía al cuarto de su maestro, pretendiendo ver si había despertado cuando escucho la voz de Wiss justo al entrar a la habitación.

\- Oh vaya, Beerus-sama Parece que Zen-Oh sama te está enviando un comunicado. – En cuanto se mencionó ese nombre Beerus escupió su bebida en estado de shock.

\- ¡ZEN-OH SAMA! ¿¡ES EN SERIO!? – Beerus grito y rápidamente tiro todo lo que había a su alrededor, entrando en una clara crisis de pánico, los ojos de Gohan estaban abiertos de la sorpresa de ver a su maestro tan alterado.

\- ¿Debo responder? – Pregunto Wiss, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo si o sí.

\- ¿Quién es Zen-Oh sama? – Preguntó Trunks quien parecía haber estado escondiéndose debajo de la mesa, probablemente buscando escuchar algo interesante, mientras se agachaba para preguntarle a Beerus.

\- ¡SHH! ¡Podría oírte! – Beerus tartamudeó, - ¡Y consigue tu propio escondite! – apartó a Trunks de debajo de la mesa.

\- Para responder a su pregunta, Zen-Oh sama es el soberano supremo de todos los universos. He explicado antes cómo este es el universo 7 y existen múltiples universos, aquel que los creó y los moldeó es Zen-Oh sama. También es el superior de Beerus-sama, podría borrarlo tanto a él como el universo si así lo decidiera. – Ante la explicación Gohan dejo caer su mandíbula. Pensar que Beerus, el ser a quien más respetaba y consideraba su meta en la vida, temía a alguien era inaudito.

\- ¡Beerus! Recibí el mensaje Zen-Oh sama. – Una persona había llegado, fue Shin, el supremo Kaio-sama con el que Gohan y compañía se habían reunido unas cuantas veces, no tendía a visitar mucho, pero siempre estaba sorprendido de verlos vivos. - Creo que no podemos ignorar la llamada, o nos borraran a todos. –

Beerus lentamente se arrastró fuera de su escondite.

\- Esta bien, quién sabe qué podría hacer, y ustedes tres... – Se volvió hacia los Saiyajins, incluyendo a un pequeño Goten que intentaba escabullirse. -Hagan lo que hagan, no quiero que le falten el respeto de ninguna manera o estaremos muertos ¿¡Entendido!? – Dijo con desesperación evidente en su tono y los tres asintieron.

Wiss respondió a la llamada y el rostro de Zen-Oh apareció en una pequeña proyección de su cetro.

\- "¡Es un honor estar ante su presencia, Zen-Oh sama!" – Los tres dijeron al unísono y se inclinaron sobre sus pies, los Saiyajins hicieron lo mismo.

\- Es agradable verlos, nee. – Zen-Oh dijo a través del proyector, pero luego vio a los Saiyajins, - ¿Quiénes son estos tres, nee? –

Dirigiéndole una mirada a su maestro antes de contestar, tras recibir un asentimiento de parte de Bills indicándole que contestara, hablo. –Es un honor estar en su presencia, yo soy Son Gohan y estos dos son mis hermanos menores, Son Goten y Trunks Brief. Somos Saiyajins que están bajo la tutela del señor Bills. – Gohan le respondió, aunque para la gente que lo conocía era fácil de notar que parecía sentirse humillado de tener que hablarle así a alguien que no fuese su maestro.

\- Hmm, Beerus, nunca me dijiste que habías tomado estudiantes, nee. – Beerus comenzó a sudar frío, pensó que había metido la pata al tener estudiantes en su planeta sin haberlo consultado, aunque no era el único dios destructor con aprendices, también estaba el destructor Vermoud, con el que sería el próximo dios de la destrucción en el universo 11 Toppo, pero ese era un caso totalmente diferente.

\- Le ruego que me perdone, Zen-Oh sama. No pensé que sería un inconveniente tener discípulos sin informarle. – dijo Beerus rápidamente.

\- Esta bien nee. Es bueno ver que estar tratando de socializar más, nee. Algunos dioses de la destrucción están descuidando su trabajo nee, pero es bueno ver que tu aun te esfuerzas, nee. - Zen-Oh elogio a Beerus que inmediatamente se levantó con una falsa bravura y orgullo.

\- Por supuesto Zen-Oh sama. Puedo ser un Dios de la Destrucción, pero he elegido tomar a estos niños como mis alumnos y se han convertido en una parte de mi familia, inmediato agarró a los tres alrededor de sus cuellos y los trajo a un apretado abrazo para luego dejarlos caer casi desmayados en busca de aire.

\- Eso es bueno, nee. Eso sólo demuestra que eres la persona adecuada para el trabajo, nee. – Zen-Oh dijo a través de la pantalla y todos miraron hacia arriba.

\- Ehh… disculpe gran Zen-Oh sama, me permitiría preguntar a qué clase de trabajo se refiere… - Beerus estaba realmente confundido, porque el Dios del todo vendría a pedirle algo sobre un trabajo a él, pudo pedírselo a Champa, ese gordo que casi no hace nada, aunque Beerus pasara milenios durmiendo su hermano gemelo solo se la pasaba comiendo.

\- Bueno, como puedes ver, nee. Me preguntaba por qué nunca podía conseguir un universo con la paz correcta, nee. Todo parece siempre terminar mal, nee. Por lo tanto, cree el universo 13, y me asegure de no asignar a ningún dios de la destrucción y ningún Kaioshin para mirar sobre el universo, nee. Pero parece que pasaron muchas cosas que no esperaba, diferentes personas comenzaron a autodenominarse dioses y luchar entre sí, nee. Luego hubo una gran guerra en un mundo y me estoy cansando de esto, nee. Beerus, quiero enviarte a ti y a Kaio del Universo 7 a ese universo para arreglar el problema, nee. Te elegí porque eres de los dioses que hacen más contacto con los mortales en su universo nee, así que hazlo, nee. – los tres se sorprendieron ante lo dicho por Zen-Oh-sama.

\- Así que seremos transferidos a otro universo. – Beerus solo esperaba que hubiera comida tan buena como la de la tierra. – Entonces acepto humildemente su oferta, aunque honestamente ni siquiera sabía si tenía la oportunidad de negarse ante la petición, pues se lo pedía el tipo quien podría borrarlo con solo desearlo.

\- ¿Entonces podemos ir también? – Trunks le preguntó inocentemente y todo el mundo se estremeció ante el tono que usó, recibiendo una mirada severa de Gohan silenciándolo al instante.

\- Hmm, si quieres entonces está bien, nee. – Zen-Oh sama finalmente dijo y todo el mundo en la habitación dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, de que no fueron borrados por ese comentario y se relajaron un poco.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias Zen-Chan! – Goten dijo con una alegría y todo el mundo de inmediato hizo una mueca más grande que la anterior.

\- Está bien, nee. Diviértete, nee. – Nadie se esperaba esa respuesta, casi nadie se atrevía a hablarle así.

\- ¡Oye, ten más respeto, es Zen-oh sama con quien hablas! – Beerus grito contra Goten y Trunks, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Silencio o te borraré. – Zen-Oh dijo y Beerus inmediatamente se calló en seco y dejó escapar un pequeño "mew" como un gatito.

\- ¡Mil disculpas por mi error Zen-Oh sama! – Beerus dijo y se inclinó en el suelo.

\- Ok, entonces me retiro, nee, encárgate cuando quieras, si quieres el trabajo, nee, ¡adiós! – El mensaje desapareció cuando dio su despedida.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, Shin y Beerus se derrumbaron en el suelo, dejaron escapar un suspiro mientras el estrés casi los mataba. Beerus inmediatamente se acercó a los niños por lo que hicieron.

\- GOTEN! TRUNKS! No pueden hablar con Zen-Oh sama tan groseramente, él es el Dios del todo, podría borrar el universo entero si quiere. – Beerus estaba furioso con los niños pero luego recordó que a Zen-Oh sama le agradan los niños. Si les hiciera algo… adiós a su existencia.

\- Ok, ahora que eso está resuelto y estamos todos vivos junto al resto del universo. Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer? – preguntó Beerus después de respirar hondo.

\- Pues toma el trabajo. – A Shin le agradaba la idea de ser un dios de la creación para otro universo.

\- Tomare el trabajo por supuesto y si voy entonces Wiss también ira por defecto. Y ustedes niños deberían saber que, si van con nosotros, es un poco complicado regresar a este universo. Podemos volver de vez en cuando, pero eso es todo no será tan a menudo como esperan. -

\- No hay necesidad de pensarlo, maestro. Después de todo aún tenemos una batalla pendiente, a donde vayas, yo iré. – Declaró Gohan mientras todas sus miradas se volvían hacia él.

Una sonrisa peligrosa se formó en el rostro de Bills, quien se tomó el tiempo de analizar a su estudiante con la mirada después de un año de sueño. –Oh, ciertamente has crecido más fuerte, ¿tienes una sorpresa reservada para mí? –

\- Quien sabe, maestro, hay solo una forma de saberlo. – Gohan desde que despertó su sangre Saiyan y su ADN le pedía batallas había desafiado a su maestro una y otra vez, siendo derrotado cada vez con solo un ataque, aunque su maestro parecía disfrutar sus pequeños enfrentamientos y ver su progreso.

-Hm… Bueno, eso tendrá que esperar a que estemos en el otro universo. –

Wiss volteo a mirar a los niños que habían permanecido en silencio. - ¿Y ustedes, piensan venir?

-Si Gohan va, yo iré. – Respondió Trunks.

\- No pienso dejar a mi hermano. – Coincidió Goten.

Wiss asintió antes de decir. –Muy bien, vayan a avisarle a la Señorita Bulma y Lazuli entonces, supongo que ellas también vendrán. –

Y así, los dos niños salieron corriendo obedientemente en busca de sus figuras maternas.

-Muy bien será mejor que empiecen a hacer su equipaje para partir. – Wiss dice alegremente.

Gohan empacó todos sus artículos de entrenamiento y otras pertenencias, pero se dirigió antes hacia el cuarto de Bulma para asegurarse de que estuviera de acuerdo con la situación.

Dando un suave golpe en la puerta su respuesta llego rápidamente.

-Pasa, Gohan. –

Sin necesitar más confirmación entro a su cuarto y se encontró de cara con Bulma quien estaba recostada en su cama con varias valijas dobladas, aparentemente ya había sido informada por Goten y Trunks de la situación.

\- Cada vez te vuelves mejor en esto de sentir el ki, Bulma. – Ese pequeño cumplido fue emitido por parte de Gohan, pues era evidente que había sentido su ki y por eso sabía que era el quien tocaba la puerta.

\- Bueno, cuando vives con prodigios como ustedes por cinco años al menos tengo que aprender un par de trucos, ¿no? – Dijo la chica sonriendo ligeramente.

Tomándose un momento para apreciar la apariencia de la mujer que tenía en frente Gohan se maravilló en su belleza, se veía exactamente igual a como recordaba a Bulma cuando pelearon con los androides, con su pelo cortado a la altura de los hombros y un flequillo cayendo sobre su frente, una camisa roja abrazaba su cuerpo y dejaba poco a la imaginación, junto con un pantalón ajustado que acentuaba sus piernas perfectamente.

Al parecer se había quedado en blanco mientras observaba, pues pronto escucho la risa de Bulma antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

-Es bueno saber que a pesar de lo frio que te has vuelto desde que comenzó tu entrenamiento aun estas interesado en ciertas cosas. – Dijo esto mientras recorría con su dedo índice sus propias caderas lentamente.

\- ¿Cómo podría no estar interesado? – Fue la simple respuesta de Gohan.

\- Respuesta correcta, Gohan. – Y así poniéndose de pie le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla al chico, quien no tardó en envolver su cola alrededor de la cintura de la mujer, acercándola a él.

-Ah, tan enérgico…- Dijo Bulma soltando un suave grito de sorpresa mientras se dejaba guiar por la cola del chico en su cintura. – Sabes, si no estuvieras todo el día entrenando podríamos… -

Antes de que ella contestara Gohan capturo los labios de la mujer, silenciándola en media oración y provocando un tierno gemido escaparse de su boca.

Bulma no tardo en devolver el beso, deslizando su mano por los abdominales bien entrenados del chico antes de separarse lentamente.

\- Sabes, si hay algo bueno que hizo Bills-Sama es darte esas ropas, me permite verte todo el tiempo. –

Sí, esta era la relación que ambos mantenían, les había tomado poco tiempo desde que llegaron en darse cuenta de lo que sentían, pero Bulma no dijo nada por el obvio motivo de que el pelinegro era muy joven, sin embargo, alrededor de cuando Gohan cumplió catorce años los instintos Saiyajin de Gohan sumados al tratamiento de la maquina parecieron hacerlo despertar y no tardó en abalanzarse sobre la peli azul, consumando la relación que tenían ahora.

\- Ah, me imagino que Lazuli estaría celosa si viera todo lo que tengo para mí. – Dijo Bulma con diversión apenas oculta.

\- Hm, ¿todavía sigues con eso? No sé por qué piensas que ella siente algo por mí, apenas si me dirige la palabra. – Gohan aún no soltaba a Bulma de sus brazos mientras ambos mantenían la conversación, aunque frunció visiblemente el ceño ante la mención del androide.

-Fufufu, hay más señales para entender a una mujer más allá de lo que dice, por ejemplo…- Bulma le dirigió la mirada más amorosa que había recibido, haciendo a su apariencia estoica agrietarse ligeramente, Bulma mientras tanto continúo hablando. -… Como una mujer te mira, eso dice mucho… O, como una mujer actúa alrededor de ti en comparación a con los demás. –

Tratando de absorber esta lección lo mejor posible Gohan asintió, antes de separarse de la mujer para su decepción. – Ya viene siendo hora de irnos, Bulma, vamos. –

\- Hm, está bien, pero cuando volvamos me debes un momento a solas. -

**Treinta minutos más tarde.**

\- Muy bien, recuerden que nuestro será de alrededor de tres horas desde el cubo de transporte para los dioses, todo lo que no tengan consigo lo vamos a adquirir una vez estemos allá. Mantengan el equipaje con ustedes en todo momento, si se cae del vehículo, entonces se considerará perdido en el hiperespacio. – Wiss anunció mientras Gohan, Goten y Trunks subir todas sus cosas en el vehículo.

Dicho vehículo era el transporte sagrado de los dioses, era un cubo grande con las paredes hechas de una cierta clase de material donde la materia podía pasar a través del vacío del espacio. Wiss camino hasta enfrente del cubo para dirigir el trayecto con su cetro, ya todos estaban listos.

\- Wiss, todo el mundo está dentro, vámonos antes de que alguien cambie de opinión. – Dijo Beerus mientras se sentaba a tomar una siesta con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza, así como Goten y Trunks.

Gohan todavía estaba despierto y estaba hablando con Shin, el Kaioshin (Dios de la Creación) de su universo, él era sorprendentemente una buena compañía, si bien su poder no era ni remotamente comparable al de Bills al final sus roles eran distintos.

\- Me pregunto si esto es lo que Bulma sintió cuando abandono su hogar para venir conmigo... – Gohan pensó, apretando discretamente la mano de Bulma fuera de la vista de Lazuli, antes de que Wiss dirigiera el vehículo dentro del agujero de gusano.

**Bueno, fin del capítulo, como verán cambie muchas cosas, principalmente la personalidad de Gohan que es algo que odie de la historia original, mi justificación para este cambio es el despertar de su sangre Saiyajin y convivir con un Dios de la Destrucción al que admira que destruye planetas diariamente lo llevo a este cambio. **

**Para aclarar algunas relaciones, las personalidades de todos, etc, pues no quise extenderlo mucho:**

**Gohan: Su personalidad pacifista desapareció cuando su Sangre Saiyajin despertó, haciéndolo tener la sed de sangre característica de su sangre y por supuesto su orgullo. Sumado a esto tras convivir con el Dios de la Destrucción y ver incontables planetas destruidos su propia valoración sobre la vida de otros seres cambio, pues ya no considera valiosa la vida de cualquiera que no sean sus seres cercanos.**

**Goten: Pese a su Sangre Saiyajin estando despertada Goten mantiene la mayor parte de su personalidad de la serie original, con la notable excepción de que tampoco tiene una gran apreciación por la vida ajena. Ya que nunca conoció a su familia adoptó como figura materna a Numero 18, es decir, Lazuli. **

**Bulma (del futuro alternativo): La misma personalidad que tiene en la serie original, sus sentimientos por Gohan son claros, ya que ambos podían simpatizar con el otro muy fácilmente por haber perdido todo y tras Gohan negarse a abandonarla en ese futuro sus sentimientos se desarrollaron rápidamente. Piensa de Trunks como su verdadero hijo, aunque por supuesto no se olvidó de su propio Trunks, quien falleció. **

**Lazuli- Numero 18: Misma personalidad que en la serie original, aunque debido a vivir con un dios no tiene esa obsesión por el dinero ya que jamás le falto nada. Ni ella misma sabe si siente algo por Gohan o no, pero ciertamente los considera a todos familia, sobre todo al pequeño Goten a quien llega a considerar como su propio hijo.**

**Trunks: Misma personalidad que en la serie, solo que un poco más orgulloso debido a el ambiente en el que se crio, está un poco inseguro de como considerar a Gohan, ya que inicialmente pensó en el como un hermano, pero tras deducir la relación que mantenía con su madre debido a su inteligencia está tratando de empezar a verlo como un padre, aunque aún no se decide. Considera a Goten como su hermano en todo menos sangre.**

**Wiss: Se lleva bien con todos, especialmente con Bulma y los dos niños, considerándolos a ellos dos sus propios estudiantes, puesto que Bills declaró que Gohan era el suyo.**

**Bills-Beerus: Si bien jamás lo admitiría considera a Gohan su orgullo y tiene el título de su único discípulo, se lleva bien con ambos niños y desde que Bulma y Lazuli le cocinaron comidas típicas de su planeta natal se lleva bien con ambas también. Secretamente ansia el día en el que Gohan pueda desafiarlo y ver si es material para ser su sucesor cuando se aburra de su título. **

**Tier de poderes, rango de poderes:**

**S S S +: Wiss, Bills.**

**S S S: **

**S S S -: **

**S S: **

**S: Gohan, maximo poder.**

**A+: Numero 18- Lazuli.**

**A:**

**A-: Ophis, Great Red, Trihexa.**

**B+: Albion, Ddraig. **

**B: Sirchezs, Beelzebub, Hades, Rizevim.**

**B-: Serafall, Azazel, Grayfia.**

**C +: Goten y Trunks SSJ 1.**


End file.
